My Dying Angel
by Mystery Girl 01
Summary: Unknown to the Cullen B is an angel sent by God, but when E leaves B starts to die. The Cullen's are unaware until A is then forced to take a ill B to Italy. The state of B shocks the Cullen's but what shocks them more is the Volturi's reaction to her.
1. Chapter 1

APOV

Bella was dead.

I couldn't understand why she chucked herself of that cliff. She must have known how much it would have hurt me and my family when we found out. Was her life really unbearable with out us?

I rounded the corner and stilled the engine. It had felt like a vampires life time since I had last set eyes on Bella's house. Charlie was yet to return home, probably still at a friends house trying to take in his daughter's death. I tried to stay in the car but I hated just sitting there waiting. I thought it might be better for Charlie to come home to a warm house, and perhaps a warm meal, if I could figure out how to cook one.

I sat waiting on the sofa, the heating was on and I had some soup warming in a pan, it was tinned so there wasn't much I could have got wrong.

Bella was gone.

I still couldn't take it in. She was my best friend, by only friend really. I got on with Rosaline but that's because we had to live together so we might as well get along, but we never had a connection like me and Bella.

VVVRRRRR.

Bella's truck? Why was Charlie bringing it back already? I sat waiting for him to come in. I wasn't sure how he would react to seeing me, but I had to do something and I know that Bella wouldn't want him to be alone, we had clearly ruined her life and forced her to end it the lest I could do would be to comfort Charlie for her.

Footsteps were coming up the drive, but they, they were to light and slow. I moved into the hallway, into the shadows. I listened as they came up the path, the door opened.

"Bella!"

"Alice!"

She was alive! Joy coursed though me, but when I looked at her, really looked, I realised, that she wasn't. Not really. Her skin was pale, as pale as mine, her lips as white as her skin, her eyes looked a hollow and empty brown not sparkling like they used to, dark rings stained her face. She had lost weight, far too much in the time that I had been away. Bella's skin appeared to be stretched across her face and her hands. There was no colour to her, she looked like a skeleton.

"Alice." She breathed in but it looked like it was a great effort. "What are you doing here?"

"For Charlie, I thought you were dead!"

"Dead?"

"Come sit down." I said, before you fall down…

We went into the living room and I watched her as she walked, she hunched slightly as if trying to draw herself in, she stumbled on nearly every step, but this wasn't Bella being her clumsy self, this was worse. It was like she was struggling to walk. Something was badly wrong. I wanted to reach out and steady her, Edward had always thought of her a delicate, but now it looked like if you touched her she would shatter into a thousand pieces. A wet dog smell lingered in the air but I didn't bother about it I was too concerned about Bella.

"Are… are the rest of…" She trailed off either out of emotional pain or physical, I couldn't tell.

"No." I said as gently as I could, I was scared if I talked to loud it would hurt her. "I had a vision…

Once I had explained all about seeing her jumping and racing over here to comfort Charlie, she sat very still breathing heavily.

I wanted to know what had happened to her, but I was afraid of the answer. I had tried to keep an eye on her, Edward had told me not to look for her future but he didn't understand I was hurting being away from her, I need little flashes of her future just so I knew she was safe, admittedly I hadn't paid much attention to her physically, I just checked to see if she was still in Forks so we could always find her if he ever wanted to return…

"Bella." I whispered something told me I was stepping into delicate ground. "What has happened to you? You look so… ill." I waited tentatively for her reply.

She waited awhile not meeting my eyes, breathing in deep she uttered four words.

_He's not coming back._

She hadn't listened to me explain about the vision her mind was still fixed on when I told her I was alone.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, I didn't know what else to do. Jasper wasn't here to help with her emotions and Esme always said food help when people when there upset. She didn't reply but, not knowing what else to do, I got up and went to get her some soup. She hadn't moved when I returned.

"Here, Bella try to eat some of this, it'll warm you up and make you feel better." I pushed the bowl into her hands and wrapped her fingers round it. It took her a moment to grip it but once she was steady I took my seat next to her, watching her carefully. She managed about two mouthfuls in the end but it took her so long it had gone cold. I hadn't said anything till she gave up on it, I offered to reheat it but she gentle shook her head.

I wanted to comfort her, tell her it would be ok. But we both knew nothing had changed, we both knew he wasn't coming back.

I couldn't stand sitting still in the silence, I had never been a quiet person but this silence was…painful. I stood quickly and went to the window, just meandering around the rom. I started to babble on about nothing in particular. I talked about her clothes and how she hadn't listened to a word I had said about dressing herself, I talked about how we would have to go shopping and spend some girly sleepover parties together. I talked for 10 minutes non stop, then turned back to look at Bella. She hadn't moved. I went and sat beside her again, I was going to take her hand but I thought about my cold skin and decided not to.

"Bella, please I know you must hate us all right now for deserting you like that but I really want to be friends with you and…

_Edward, bedraggled and grief stricken standing before the __Volturi__. The Volturi guards ripping Edward apart. Edward throwing cars around in the centre of Volterra. Edward walking out into the sun. Edward going on a killing spree in __Volterra. Edward burning on a bonfire surrounded by Volturi guards._

All these visions shot through my mind, years and years of practise enabled me to decipher what was going to happen. Edward was going to the Volturi and would ask to be killed; if they refused he would force them.

I jumped up startling poor Bella, who whimpered slightly; and begin pacing up and down making decisions and remaking them depending on what effect they had on the future.

Ring him, he wouldn't pick up.

Stop his credit cards to stop him getting plane tickets, he's already paid for them.

Tell the airport there will be a terrorist attack to make them stop the planes, he'll swim to Italy.

Go to Italy and stop him, I'll be killed as his accomplish.

Tell Carlisle, he can't make it in time.

Go to Italy and scream at him that Bella's alive in my head, he'll not listen.

Rip Rosalie to shreds and burn every piece… do that one later.

Ask Carlisle to contact Aro and ask him to stop Edward, Aro will say it's out of his hands.

Bella… take Bella to Italy… get her to Edward… before he can revel himself.

…

Could I? Could I take Bella within miles of the biggest group of human blood drinking vampires in the world?

It was the only thing that would keep my brother around then yes I had to. It was dangerous and I couldn't see the ending clearly however nothing else would keep Edward alive.

"Bella." I said rushing back over to her, I was reminded yet again of her fragile state and wondered if she would even make the trip. I took out my i-phone and started surfing. "We need to go to Italy, its Edward. He's found out your dead, even though your not actually, but well he thinks you are so, he's gone to Italy trying to commit suicide, I know what your thinking why Italy how can he commit suicide there, well to cut a long story short there is big coven of vampires there that are like the royal family and you don't mess with them or else you die which is what Edward wants, so he's gone to Italy to annoy them, we need to go over there and show you to him because it's the only way he'll live, you know how stubborn he is he wouldn't believe me if I go on my own and tell him your alive, so you need to come as well, I know your probably scared I would be to but it's the only thing that will work and save my brother, ok?" It's a good job I don't need to breathe.

"Edward is… in trouble." What is the matter with this girl? Has this illness affected her brain?

"Yes, Bella. Please I need you to come to Volterra. Please."

"Ok."

At that word I ran upstairs and packed Bella a bag, it hurt to pack her so little clothes but even I didn't have time to think of style and fashion now. I grabbed a pad of paper and scribbled a note to Charlie in Bella's handwriting as I carried her bag down the stairs.

"Ok I've got your passport and some clothes, and I've written a note to Charlie so he should be fine but… Bella come on!" She was still sat on the sofa having not moved at all.

"We're going to Italy now?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes Bella come on move!" I dragged her up from the sofa, even though my arms were full with the bags, she stumbled against me and tripped numerous times as we half walked half ran down the drive.

Bella asked a few questions in the car going to the airport but not as many as I thought she would have done, considering how I had rushed her out of there. Once we were on the plane she latched into silence which was good in a way I needed to concentrate on my over reactive brother's future. The trouble was every time I glanced over at Bella I got distracted by how bad she looked. She kept gripping her sides and her face often twisted in what appeared to be pain. She shivered but never put her jacket on. She refused the in-flight meal even though she had become a stick insect since we had gone and her arms looked like they would snap of at the wrist if she bent them too far. I was worried about her yes but more worried about my brother whose flight had just landed in Italy…

Bella was coughing all they way through passport control. It was so bad that it seemed to shake her whole body; people at the airport were watching her, concerned by how ill she looked. I thought of finding a chemist maybe persuade her to take some parasitical or pain killers but we just didn't have time, and besides I wasn't sure what was wrong with her.

I soon had her on the next flight and I was watching my brother's decisions closely. Isabella had been trying to sleep on the plane but no matter how bad she needed it she couldn't drop off. I tried humming that lullaby Edward wrote for her, I don't think I got the tune quite right but it didn't matter because as soon as I started Bella almost went into hysterics over it. I was probably the most energetic thing I had seen her do since I came back. About half an hour before we landed I saw that the Volturi were going to refuse him. Good, it would buy us some time.

I left Bella with our bags at the entrance of the airport and went in search of a car. Yes I had to steal one and a fast one but I just didn't care anymore, my stupid idiot of a brother of mine is about to try and get himself killed and Bella was practically wasting away in front of me. I found a gorgeous yellow Porsh broke in and drove back to Bella. She was leaning against a wall looking like she was about to pass out or something I saw that a guard was on his way over to her to check she was ok, and that there would be a lot of trouble and time wasted if he got to her, so I flawed the car practically chucked Bella on the back seat and was of just in time to.

"Sorry about that Bella but that guard was going to stop us, Bella?" She nodded to show that she heard but she was so flushed. I leaned over to her and felt her forehead. ! I knew my hands were cold but she was boiling I'd swear she had just got out of a hot tub.

"Bella you're burning up! What's the matter with you? Is it a fever? Or a bug that's going round, what?" But she didn't answer just stared out the window I thought I heard her mutter the word 'Edward' But it was faint even with my hearing. "Bella your still shivering, why don't you put your jacket on it might help to sweat out what ever you have?" But she just cried out I wasn't sure if it was a no or just a cry of pain. I was about to insist when I started getting visions of Edward. All his ideas of what to do to aggravate the Volturi started flashing through my mind and I couldn't concentrate on arguing with Bella over her wearing her coat or not.

Edward finally decided on a plan just as we were getting towards the city. Bella appeared no better and the traffic was slowing us down.

**Please tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

My life was over.

Yes I existed but I was not living, without Bella in this world I had no direction, no purpose.

Bella.

It was her and her only I thought of as I walked towards the plaza where the crowds were enjoying the festival.

Bella.

It was almost time, perhaps I would be lucky and Carlisle would be right and I would soon be seeing my sweet Bella.

Bella.

No if my soul was still beside me I would be dammed to hell for the crimes I committed against such a beautiful creature as Bella.

Bella.

The clock had begun striking, it was time, but Bella was here coming towards me from between the crowds. Perhaps I was somehow halfway between life and death and Bella had come for me, I stretched out towards her and pulled her against my chest and backed up into the shadows, waiting for the world to disappear around us and for us to go on to whatever was waiting for us. But nothing changed, we remained in Italy, suddenly I could hear my sister's thoughts coming through the crowd.

I was still alive.

Bella was still alive.

Bella was in Italy.

Bella was on the doorstep of the biggest human drinking coven in the world!

"Bella." I cried "Bella what are you doing here?" What was Alice thinking bringing her to Italy?

"Edward's… Edward's safe now." Bella whispered. I held her against me but she whimpered in pain. Her hands fell limply as I leaned her back in my arms. The skin on her hands were red raw but round the nails it was starting to go black. "Edward… safe." Her eyes looked like they were dropping; she appeared to need to sleep desperately but was unable to. She cried again from what sounded like pain. Alice came into the little alcove just as I laid her across a bench.

"Alice what's happened to her? What's wrong with her?"

**Just a little instalment to keep you going.**


	3. Chapter 3 Extened

**This chapter was just far too short so instead of making a new chapter I just added it on to the end. Enjoy.**

APOV

"Arr so the little psychic decided to show her face as well. Hmmm I'm sure Aro will be very pleased with our work." Two Volturi guards came out of the darkness whilst we were crouching over Bella, she needed us now but we couldn't leave the Volturi waiting, we were in enough trouble with them as it was. The guards got nearer still talking as I tried desperately to see the future and see what was going to happen but the future was black, just black.

"We're sent out to retrieve a criminal and will return with him and his..."

"Felix!" The other guard cut his friend off. Look at the girl." Felix followed his partner's line of sight down towards Bella. They stared at her, for a second, they appeared in a state of shock. Yes, Bella appeared the perfect definition of 'the living dead' but why were the guard so mesmerised?

"Felix… Felix I've heard the other guy's descriptions but it can't be can it? Felix!" Felix wouldn't answer.

I looked to Edward to explain but he was too concerned over Bella to even notice that there was anyone else around. All her hands were starting to blister and the black that earlier had been lingering at the base of her finger nails had crept down so they were at the first joint in her fingers.

"By God Demetri, it is. Let's get her inside." Felix ran forward, and taking Edward by surprise, shoved him out of the way and across the court yard. Felix hadn't been concentrating and Edward was knocked back and skidded across the floor and out into the sun. I shrieked as every head in the plaza turned towards a glittering Edward…

As fast as he could Edward jumped up from the floor and hurtled back into the shadows. But the damage was done, some people were screaming, others started hurrying towards us wanting to know what it was they had seen, others seemed almost in a daze over it.

One of the Guards, Demetri I think, hurled Edward off whilst Felix carried Bella. We ran down the passage ways away from the humans, at last we could jump down a trap door thing into the secret hide-away of the Volturi. It was dark and eerie in the passage way, the pounding of feet above, humans searching for the glittering man, echoed down to us. Although the humans noises were loud Bella's whimpers and cries of pain were louder.

"Please, don't hurt her." Edwards cried out to the guard that was running ahead of us. "Can't you see she's in enough pain, let me carry her please, it's not like we can escape down here."

He was right, Edward had committed a terrible crime he would be sentenced no mistaking and where would that leave me and Bella. The Volturi probably wouldn't let me leave to get her a doctor and she was so badly ill. Would they just eat her? To them she would just be another human, although the guards did seem to think there was something about her. But I can't see any of our future's did that mean we were all destined to die down here?

"Shut it Cullen! As if we would let you touch her, you're a criminal against the whole of the vampire race now!" Hissed the Demetri, who was still holding Edwards arms behind him in a vice like grip. We burst though some doors into what appeared to be a games hall, clearly we had been brought in through the back entrance. There were about 10 vampires lounging around in the hall.

"Felix… what… how?" A little red head vampire was the first to speak.

"I don't know Gem we just found her with these to, Alex" He called to another vampire. "Buck this one will you." Nodding towards Edward. "AND WILL SOMEONE PLEASE GO GET THE BROTHERS!" The last part he roared which seemed to wake everyone of the daze that had settled on them. The vampires began rushing around, some left the room, one vampire dragged Edward off, who was still protesting at not being allowed to hold Bella and look after her. I didn't know who to go with, Bella or Edward. I figured that Bella needed me more, so I moved forward to take her from Felix's arms.

"Wait there little one." A tall, black haired vampire came in front of me blocking my way. "I'm sorry but you can't go near her, it's not really safe for her right now."

"What do you mean she's my friend? Let me pass!" Why couldn't we be with Bella, what did these vampires know that we didn't?

"Please miss, calm down or we'll have to take you down to one of the cells."

I did as I was told and waited patiently, I couldn't risk being forced away from Bella, I wouldn't forgive myself if I left her and something happened which I could have stopped. She was still in my line of sight so that was something.

The guards began laying Bella on a table someone had pulled out and laid a red cloth over, I tried to protest, the table looked so hard and she appear so delicate right now but I was just shushed. The guard was clearly talking about her but I couldn't understand Italian. All the vampires were now gathered around Bella, she was getting worse, nearly all her skin was blistering and almost all of her fingers were black right down to the last knuckle. Her cries were close to being screams. If I could cry I would be in tears for her.

The doors at the far end opened and the three brothers along with and a few guard members rushed in.

"Out of the way now!" Aro cried and all the vampires backed away giving Aro and the others room around Bella. "What's her name?" Aro asked to the room.

"Bella" I called. "Isabella." Marcus was the only one to acknowledge me, and even that was a stiff nod before returning to focus his attention on Bella.

"Isabella," Aro crooned, "Isabella we understand what is happening we want to help you, let us help you."

Bella cried out again, I couldn't tell whether or not in answer to Aro, or just from pain. But how can Aro know what is happening to her? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO HER? And why are these human drinking vampires worried about her?

**Sorry to leave you once more with a cliffy.**

**As usual review please, they persuade me to write. **


	4. Chapter 4

Aro POV

I bent over the poor child as she was shaking on the table; she was probably the first one I had seen that was in this state. It was awful; she was further along than any of the others I had come across and I hadn't seen many dying angels. Yes, she was an angel. I had read Edward's mind when he came to ask for suicide and I had thought that there was something different about her but Edward hadn't observed enough for me to work out what she was; she had clearly hid it from him very carefully. But now with the child in front of me in this state it was clear what she was. An angel in the worst situation possible for them. I had to get her to cooperate with me; I needed to know her stone to attempt to help her. The trouble is angels are very shy and can be very ashamed when they... well when they become like this.

I spoke to her softly trying to get her to understand that I wanted to help, I wasn't sure how educated she was, they don't always tell every earth angel about us. "Isabella, we can help, please, tell us the stone, tell us let us help sweet one." She shuddered and almost rolled off the table in an attempt, I think, to get away from me, but she was beyond the ability to move now. Marcus managed to stop her from hurting herself further.

"Come on little one." My brother said gently, "Let us at least try to get you back to succeeding."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Screamed the little vampire, she had accompanied Edward and Isabella here. I recognised her as Edward's psychic sister, Alice. "Why is she like this? What do you know about her?" I turned away again we had more pressing matters to deal with now. Marcus gestured to Alec to go over to Alice and take her away. I told him to let her stay, she may be able to help us. I wouldn't let the girl get to close to Isabella we had to be careful, I wasn't sure whether or not Isabella could pick up infection with her broken skin.

I leant down to her again. "Please little one, at least let us see the damage already inflicted upon you." She appeared to nod her agreement, I knew this was going to be painful for her but it was necessary if we where to judge just how far gone she truly was.

Alice POV

I couldn't understand anything that was going on. Being blind like this was such a foreign concept to me I don't know how other people handle it, honestly I don't. All my life, well the life I could remember, I've been able to see the future, but now nothing. Not only that but we were possibly in the worst situation imaginable. Edward had been arrested we had all been separated and it looked like Bella was dying.

A man named Alec stood by my side, I wasn't sure if he was there to comfort me or to restrain me. I hated being cut out like this but at least I wasn't shut off like Edward was. I refocused on Bella and watched as the Volturi guards helped her to sit up. She was still whimpering in pain, it was awful to hear. Then the shock slowly descended upon me. Out of Bella's back came what appeared to be skeletal like hands. They looked like they had been closed in on themselves and were slowly opening. My mind went blank as I took in the scene in front of me. The things were black and looked like they were coated with a sticky substance. Bella suddenly cried out louder than before. It appeared like part of these hands had caught its self and was pulled at a funny angle. A guard rushed to her and unhooked it gently, whilst Caius hushed her quietly. I stared at the things protruding from Bella's back, they appeared to have some substance covering them making them glitter in the light, yet they still looked terrible and almost… evil. As I looked closer at them I noticed that there was something at different points hanging from what looked like fingers. I couldn't make out what was hanging there at first, they appeared dishevelled they was only about 2 dozen but as I looked one fell and as it fell I realised what it was. A feather. Black dishevelled feathers hanging from a claw like thing coming from Bella's back. She didn't have some mutated claw coming out of her back, they were wings. Wings that looked burnt out, broken beyond repair. I didn't know anything about wings on any creature be it animal or supernatural but even I could tell that the wings coming through Bella's top could not fly. They looked dead. I was wrong in thinking Bella just had a bug that was going around, it was clear Bella wasn't human, but whatever she was she wasn't in great health.


	5. Chapter 5

Aro POV

I watched her spread her wings and cringed when they caught on themselves. The sap like substance that sustained her like blood sustains a human was leaking out over the thin bones. It glistened in the light that was penetrating the room. My heart fell when I looked at Isabella. It was clear that she had been this way for a while. I was stunned that she had managed to make it all the way too Italy. My brothers and I began to carefully evaluate her injuries. Marcus whispered something to Caius who looked at the remains of the wings and frowned. He leaned across and lightly brushed my hand, I skipped to his latest thoughts of the last Angel we came across. The man had died minutes after we got to him, we couldn't help him. However when he went, he didn't look as bad as Isabella does now. He had a lot more of his feathers left; nearly all of Isabella's are gone. Something is holding her to this earth; something is stopping her from dying completely. It isn't strong enough to save her, but it appears to be drawing out her death. This could be further punishment, or it could be the thing we need to help her.

Suddenly a phone rang out in the room. Alice answered and after a quick conversation turned to me. "Carlisle is nearly here he wants to talk to you about what happened with Edward. He asks that you don't sentence him until him and the others arrive." She had a pleading look on her face. It was only then that I remembered that young Edward had committed a crime and was down in the dungeons. However if Carlisle was coming here he might be able to shed some light on the situation and explain what on earth Isabella was doing hanging around Forks of all places, and sticking so close to vampires.

"Of course we will wait till Carlisle arrives, he may be of some help." I answered, Alice was momentarily pleased but then she asked: "Please tell me what's wrong with Bella. What is she?" My heart went out to the young naïve girl and simply answered that it was to long a story. Turning my attention back on Isabella I found Caius trying to talk her into speaking again, but she wouldn't. We were unable to really so anything unless we knew the stone. Deciding that the best thing to do would be to have her taken to a bedchamber so at lest she had some comfort from the mattress. I also instructed Renata to do her best at washing Isabella's wings, warning her to be extremely delicate and to not damage her any further. Marcus told Alec to take Alice to one of the sitting rooms and stay with her till her family arrived, whilst Caius sent Felix with Renata and Isabella, with strict orders to alert us at once if her condition worsened considerably.

There was nothing much else we could do now except sit and wait for Carlisle. I just prayed that he knew something or had something in his memories that I could pick out that would help us save this poor child before it was too late. Although Angels are peaceful and beautiful creatures the death of one is more painful than anything we can imagine. I watched my brothers as we sat in the office waiting for the Cullens. They were tense and nervous their minds clearly puzzling over Isabella, we were one of the lucky few who knew quite a bit about Angels and what they do but that means that whenever we come across one we feel compelled to do everything in our power to help them. However we are only mere vampires there is often very little we can do, which can affect us badly when the angel dies.

Corin appeared after awhile to alert us that the Cullens had arrived and they were being taken straight to the sitting room Alice had been waiting in. We hurried there and arrived just as they did.

"Carlisle its good to see you again and just in time as well." He went to reply but I cut him of not wanting to waste a moment more "Please let us get inside I don't think young Alice and Jasper want to be separated a moment longer."

We were soon settled Alice and Jasper sat with their arms wound round one another, Carlisle and Esme together Carlisle with his arm around her and Emmet holding an ashen faced Rosalie.

"Aro please I know you have to up hold the law but could you please find it in you to be lenient. Edward has suffered terribly these last few months, he had to leave his mate and it killed him inside to do it. Then when he thought she was dead he came here without thinking he was practically deranged and…" Carlisle was desperately trying to help his son, though it took me a while to realise that Alice hadn't told him anything that had happened. He thought we were sentencing his son and that's why we had met with them.

"Oh Carlisle." I said deciding that the blunt truth was going to be best option here, we didn't have time to ease them into it. "Edward is the last person on my mind right now, he's down in one of the holding cells and is fine but the problem we have is Isabella."

"Please." It was Emmet that cut me off this time, "She isn't doing anyone any harm, don't hurt her." It appeared the whole family loved this little girl.

Marcus answered for me "We're not going to hurt her, she lied she's not human. The problem is she is dying and we are not sure how to help her."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Jasper across from me.

"Its true Jasper… I tried to help her but I thought she just had some illness that was going around school… I never thought… and then when they came out of her back… I just…" Alice couldn't continue she was sobbing too much.

I leaned back in my seat and locked eyes with Carlisle. "How much do you know about Angels?"

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here you go. **

**There is also a new story of mine out 'caught in between' not many people have looked at it and I would love it if some of you would be kind enough to give it a quick skim and a review.**

**Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The image of angels is a strange one. Throughout the whole of time man kind have been obsessed with the idea of a higher power, that something is controlling them or guiding them through life. Of course once these stories came out the 'higher power' would need help, thus the tail of angels were born. So many stories have come of angels they range almost as large as that of vampires, witches and werewolves, and as always with these tails sometimes they come close to the truth and other times they are far far from reality. Angels have been painted with flowing white dresses, gorgeous snow white wings, faces of pure beauty that could almost challenge that of a real vampire. Then there are the images of angels that use children, exploiting the child's innocence and sweetness to make angels appear that way. There are tails of when people die they become angels. Man kind isn't just obsessed with the way angels look but also where they live. Do they live in heaven alongside God? Do they visit earth? Is there a land between our world and the next where they reside waiting to guide us into the next life? All that we know about angels is Chinese whispers passed down and changed so many times it has become impossible to deceiver what is the real truth. However a Chinese Whisper must start somewhere…

**The beginning of the angels: **

In the beginning when God had created the heavens and the earth below, God created light, he separated the light from the darkness and gave them names. Day and night. That was the first day.

The day after God brought together all of the water below into one place and around it let the earth dry, this was called the land and all the water was called the sea. That was the second day.

The day following the second day God made the land produce vegetation. There were plants and trees. Thus vegetation grew on the land. That was the third day.

The next day God made two markers that shone out. One for day and one for night the sun and the moon. He also made the stars. That was the fourth day.

The day after God made the great sea creatures and the sea was teeming with life. God made the winged birds and the skies were teeming with life. That was the fifth day.

The day following the fifth God made living creatures that crawled along the ground. And the land was teeming with life. God made the wild animals and life stock. God made man in his image to rule over the fish of the sea and the birds of the air. That was the sixth day.

On the seventh day he looked at all what he had created and cried. He saw that heaven and earth would not by able to survive side by side. He saw that earth would become full of sadness, loneliness, misfortune and evil. He could not allow heaven to become tinted by this new world yet he could not bring himself to kill of his new world. A tear fell as he leaned between the thin breakable gap separating heaven and earth. As it fell it grew and stretched, changing colour, changing form, creating a creature. The creature landed between the worlds and began to work under God's curious gaze. Soon it had built a strong enough barrier between heaven and earth, locking out the bad from heaven, exhausted after the work the creature died and faded away. God decided that although heaven was now safe from evil creatures that lurked in the new world he didn't want to abandon earth to its doom. He thought about all the things that needed to be done and thought about the little creature that had built the wall. It had looked so much like a little human, a little human worker. And God began creating once more, for each problem he saw he created a creature especially for that purpose. Some creatures were needed to work up in heaven whilst others down on earth. To make sure that the creatures he made wouldn't die before they had had a chance to complete their tasks he intertwined there structures with that of their tasks. Allowing them to live until they finished the job or till they fail it. He took a snow white feather plucked from the clouds of heaven and fashioned it into a quill. Then using the quill wrote out the task of the creature then using the quill as the centre of the body, so that the creature would always be guided by the quill to fore full its purpose. For those who worked on the earth a small rock or stone was chosen and on it carved out was that creatures job. And so this was the way in which earth remained alive surviving the balance of good and bad, by God seeing the evil and creating one of his creatures to stop it.

"One of his angels" Concluding Aro.

Carlisle spoke up out of the stunned silence. "So you believe Bella to be an angel sent by God?"

"We're certain" Verified Marcus.

"But she is dying you say? Why? The story says they live until they have completed their purpose, if she has completed it, not that we want her to go, but surly there is nothing we can do?"

"No, the story says they live until they have completed or failed their purpose. When an angel completes their purpose their death is not a sad affair but a joys one, however the death Isabella is going through is not one of completion. She has failed in her purpose."

"And that kills her?"

"Yes her stone kills her, you see Isabella is an earth angel she'll have a stone at the centre of her body that has her job or task carved into it that she must perform. It is a part of her she hasn't done it so it's killing her from the inside. In a way its punishment, she hasn't done what she was created to do so her body useless beings to… decay around her. Soon an angel loses the ability to move and talk but their mind is still active. They feel their body as it falls apart. We're not sure when the consciousness leaves them but we suspect their minds remain inside the body until… they are nothing but a skeleton lying in a heap."

"Isn't there anyway we can help her?" Pleaded Esme, "Surly Bella wants to do her task if it was given to her by God, couldn't we assist her?"

"Well each angel is specifically designed for the task given to them, that means that if anyone can complete this job it is Bella." Sighed Cauis " We can help her and, of course, we would, however we have no idea what she has been given to do."

"Ask her then." Jumped in Emmet.

"It's not that simple, when angels fail their work they often become… well embarrassed, they have failed God. Also the stone is her very being its not something you would tell a stranger about." Concluded Aro.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Carlisle.

"Think." Said Aro, "All of you please think about Isabella, think about all that you know of her. IS there anything, however small and insignificant it may seem, that might help us to discover her job?"

They all thought, and thought hard but nothing. Nothing really stood out; she was such an ordinary girl and never really did anything.

"What type of jobs would an angel perform?" asked Jasper breaking the silence.

"It can be anything from stopping bullies at a school to destroying a vampire that's ravaging a town. One angel we came across had to set up a charity for sea birds. It really can be anything."

**I would love to hear your thoughts on Bella's 'stone'.**

**Please review I got so many last time it made me write this faster (even though I took forever)**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir, we think we may have found something, concerning the angel." Said Demetri as he entered the room immediately gaining everyone's attention. "It was Santiago he said that Forks was a ridiculaus place for an angel to be and that there were greater problems in the world. Well that got us thinking she must have been sent for a reason and, although it could be anything we thought we might as well investigate and see if we could find anything. So we looked into Forks and the surrounding area, and we've found some news reports about Settle. It mostly orientates around disappearances, but just recently there are reports on bodies being found. The police in the area are treating it as a mass murder. Sir it's the same signs that were there when the Southern Vampire wars were."

Aro stared at him "You mean that there is a newborn army being created in Settle."

"Yes and when you think about it why would an angel be hanging around a vampire coven? Unless she needed information on vampires, unless she needed to know when the army was being created and the Cullens would have recognised the signs if a army was being created in their neighbouring town."

"But we left too early," added in Carlisle, "We left before any army was created."

"May be that's the key," murmured Aro "Perhaps for some reason she couldn't destroy or stop them alone so she found an exceptionally large talented local coven of vampires. Except for your contempt for violence you were perfect ones to help her."

"And it went wrong." Continued Marcus, "Edward became to closely attached to her, forcing you all to leave to protect her."

"We left when she most needed us." Whispered Esme. After a pause Aro turned sharply to Demetri. "How recent were the reports you found?"

"Its still going on," he replied "There was a fresh wave of bodies found yesterday."

Caius raised his head at this, "Perhaps that's why she's still alive. She's failed to stop the newborns but they still could be stopped."

"If… if they are stopped will Bella get better again?" Asked Alice, still sat with Jasper's arms around her.

"We can't be certain." Replied Aro, "But we need to do something fast. She doesn't have long left."

Caius nodded "Then the army needs to be extinguished immediately, Demetri gather those who will be of assistance for this task."

"The usual will suffice." Added Marcus, "It'll take longer to use everyone."

"He's right Demetri speed is everything this time." Agreed Aro.

"I'll come with you, too Settle." Cut in Jasper.

"Me too." Said Emmet. Demetri looked doubtfull at them so Jasper dived in.

"I know how newborns fight and act, I was involved in the wars with them. Emmet's strength is unmatchable, it may even be a match for a newborn. And we know the area which is going to be a great advantage for you."

"Come on guys Bella's our baby sister, if there's a chance of helping her we want to do it." Added Emmet, they both looked at Aro hopefully.

"It's up to you Carlisle, I can't promise their safe return." Spoke Aro.

Carlisle just smiled and turned to Emmet and Jasper, "I doubt anyone would stop the two of you from protecting Bella. Go with the rest of the guard and finish of the army, we'll stay here by Bella's side. Aro can we go to her now?"

"Of course, you two can go with Demetri now and hurry. The angel is resting in a chamber, its probably best if we keep the numbers of guests down."

Carlisle POV

It was Aro and I who went in to see Bella first. Seeing her lying there across the bed nearly made my stomach turn. Her skin was a deep red that looked incredibly sore, some parts were blistered and creaked, her hands and wrists were blackened where the skin had died completely. Jane was there sat on the opposite side of the bed bathing the black skeleton claws that I quickly realised were her wings. I watched her gently washing the remains of the wings, she was being extremely careful, to which I was grateful, it looked like one touch would cause excruciating pain. To see her in this sate hurt me deeply, I viewed Bella as my daughter and loved her as much, if not more the Rosalie and Alice. She meant so much to me and Esme, she brought happiness to our first son and brightened up our lives. I had grown so used to just fixing her when she broke and to see her lying there way belong my medical knowledge hurt me so deeply. I walked across to her and knelt down by her.

"Oh Bella sweetheart, its going to be ok. We're all here now, you're not alone." I continued trying to offer words of comfort to her; doing my best to distract her from the pain. I watched her eyelids fluttering for a while and then lie still. Even though her face was ghownt she still looked like our little Bella beauty.

"Is she sleeping?" I asked Jane.

"I'm not sure." She replied "Its getting her to tell." The confusion must have shown on my face because Aro explained. "She's reaching the point where most of her insides are decomposing so are no longer functioning correctly, she's running so low on energy that blinking is excessive. In an attempt to survive by this point an angel's body will shut itself down and just use the remaining energy to breathe. Her body is dying Carlisle, shes just doing what she can to stay alive just a little longer."

"We really did fail her when we left." I said watching her ragged breathing.

"You weren't to know Carlisle, hopefully the guard will destroy this army before,… before its to late for her. I've spoken to the infirmary we have within the city. They are used to treating vampires who have been injured and occasionally other mythical creatures. They may be able to delay her… death."

"Have they ever treated an agel before?" I asked

"I'm sorry old friend as you'll know there always have to be a first for any medical case." He was right I myself have came across casesa and had very little to refer to for help, but even then there was something. Here everything was new.

"Ok can we let Esme into see her I'm sure Bella will find comfort in her presence." Aro nodded and we left Bella who was still lying still on the bed.

"May Edward see her?" Aro just frowned "Or can we at least see him?"

"Carlisle no one can see him. Edward broke the law. He is classed as a criminal against vampire society. No matter what happens with the angel, whether she lives or dies, the charges will still stand."

**Any comments are completely welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOL I can not believe that I posted the chapter of one story one to another. Thank you so much for letting me know no wonder so many of you got confused. Here is the right chapter but if any of you are interested about the 'wrong chapter' please read Aiding the Vulnerable. It came from there. **

"Come along Carlisle, Esme will want to be with Bella right now." I let Aro lead me from the room my mind still reeling at the possibility that Edward could be executed.

Esme was waiting at the door wanting to know how Bella was. I didn't want her to face seeing one of her children like that so I did my best to prepare her, telling her that Bella was in a bad way worse that I had imagined, but she was still upset when I took her inside. She lay by Bella's head sobbing and whispering to her, I decided not to tell her about Edward just yet. Losing one child was going to be hard enough for her. After a few minutes and once Esme had gotten over the initial shock I slipped out the room and made my way to where Rosalie and Alice were waiting.

"The boys have already left, the Volturi, have their own private jet so they could leave fast." Said Rose, Alice was just quite. I sat with them none of us really knowing what to say. Alice suddenly turned to me though and asked in qute an angry tone, "Carlisle, why do I see Edward still being put on trail like a criminal whether Bella lives or not?"

"Aro says that because he broke the law he must still be charged even though he believed that Bella was dead."

"But that's not what happened!" she replied "Bella stopped him from stepping out into the sun. The only time he was exposed to the sun was when that stupid guard pushed him to hard and he fell back into the sun it wasn't Edward's fault!"

"So Edward didn't choose to step into the sun?" I asked.

"No!" answered Alice "So surely they can't charge him?"

Whilst we were talking Caius came in.

"Some good news we have found a place for Isabella at the hospital."

"What's this about you charging my brother?" snapped Rosalie "If he hasn't done anything wrong you can't charge him!"

Caius' eyes narrowed in on to Rosalie. "One he has yet to be charged, two he planned to expose himself and three isn't Isabella's situation more pressing then your brother's?" asked Caius.

"He's right Rosalie; let's help Bella first Edward's not going anywhere. When can Bella be moved into the hospital?" I asked.

"I'm rounding up some of the guard to help transfer her now." Said Caius and left the room.

"They are really going to charge him aren't they?" said Rosalie as soon as Caius had left.

"There is nothing we can do worrying about it now. Let us just help Bella anyway that we can, first of helping to transfer her to this special hospital." I said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Why don't you help them even more?" snapped Rosalie, "You're a doctor aren't you? Why don't you start treating her?"

"Because Rose I can't help her, I don't know how." My voice broke off at the end. For so long I had cared for my family, given them all stability and shown them a different way of life. But Bella was different, for the first time ever I could actually care for someone in my family physically, wrapping her up in bandages when she got hurt helping her body to heal. I had never been able to do that to my family before. But now I couldn't help her at all. She needed care that I couldn't provide, care that I had no knowledge of. Rosalie must have seen the pain of this in my face because she didn't go further.

We moved out of the sitting room and went back to the chamber they had laid Bella in. I drew Esme away from Bella's side so that the guard could have access around the bed. They moved her so carefully onto a stretcher that was waiting, Bella cried out a little as their cold hands brushed against her damaged skin. They were being as gentle as they could with her, synchronising their movements and taking things extremely slow. Once she was on the waiting stretcher the guard lifted her onto their shoulders, keeping her as still as possible, and walked carefully out the room.

We all followed the four guards who had been chosen to convey Bella to the hospital. We weren't really needed but we all felt the need to repent for the terrible decision we had made in leaving her. Esme refused to let go of Bella's sore broken hand choosing to walk in time with the guards. We all must have looked very strange, there was a sombre mood that hung around us all, even though we were taking her to a place where we hoped she could be held there was a strong feeling that it was the funeral walk come early. I wondered vaguely if there was anyone left in Volturi now. There was the three brothers with us, their wives and over half the guard by the looks of it. The hospital was only a little bigger then than one in Forks but more unique my far. It was separate to the other buildings and was designed so that none of the humans would dare to enter it. Aro explained that the official looking office look stopped humans from entering because they felt like they needed official permission to enter. Once inside we were greeted by three of the workers there. They were a little unusual. Well very unusual, but I didn't like to stare. They reminded me of a triple cross between a human, a vampire and a lizard. They all had a strong powerful heartbeat; a green leathery skin that glittered like a vampire's would in the sun, but theirs glittered all the time.

Jane immediately began filling them in on Bella's recent changes. Most were just signs of things getting worse. The workers didn't waste time with greeting and introductions to which I was grateful they just began working, one directing the 4 guard members who were carrying Bella whilst the other two began examining her hands and skin. The workers lead us through the hospital, which had so many different patients in something that resembled a labyrinth. The passage ways crossed one another at odd angles and it was difficult to tell which doors took you into rooms and which took you into store cupboards. The building however, wasn't what amazed me the most it was the patients; some were vampires who had gotten injured with burns that hadn't quite killed them, a werewolf that looked to have gotten stuck between transformations, there were some creatures that at first I thought were humans, but there ears made them resemble the elves that could be seen in films and story books. As we passed one room I could have sworn that there was a centor with his leg bandaged up. We were taken to a cut off from the other wards it had been specially sterilised so that Bella wouldn't catch infection in the open cracks of her skin. The workers didn't want us to enter in fear that we would contaminate the room, but Esme didn't want to leave Bella's side. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her gently away whispering to her they we would be able to watch her through the window. Esme clung to me as Bella was lowered slowly on to a gurney and taken through to her room. I held Esme as she watched her child being separated from her again. We watched as the workers wrapped white cloth around her thin arms and wrists and scattered a powered over the rest of her body. They also placed the slandered machines around her to monitor her breathing and heart rate, though they didn't insert any needles into her, no doubt her skin was so broken it was struggling to stay together as it was without needles breaking it up.

Once the workers appeared satisfied they came out of the room and sealed up the door. I left Esme's side and went to talk to one of the workers. I pulled one of them (who had been wrapping her arms up) aside and asked him just how they were treating her.

"Her arms are the worst at the moment so we soaked the cloth in a special blend of oils which we are hoping will stall the plague that she has been cursed with."

"Plague?" I asked startled at the word.

"It's the best way to describe what is happening to her." He made to move away but I still needed to know more.

"You said stall it, can't you do anything to cure it or at least reduce it?"

The worker sighed and shook his head. "Angels really are in the hands of God. We know very little about them, the best we can hope for is that we manage to stall it. I am sorry to say this but we see very little angels so our knowledge of them is very limited. We are trying something new with the oils but you need to be ready for her death. I've never seen an angel recover from this. I'm sorry I've got other creatures to attend to." He slipped away and I returned to Esme's side.

"She's going to be ok isn't she Carlisle? Please tell me she's going to be ok." She whispered, I couldn't tell her what the worker had just said, so I nodded and whispered back that she was in the best possible place. But I silently wondered just how much life was left in her, would it be enough to let the boys destroy the army back in Settle and release her in time?


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

It felt like an awful role reversal for me. I would often look at patient's families sat in waiting rooms and pity them. Some would stay for hours staring into space just trying to cling on to any form of hope that they had left. That was just like we were now. It doesn't sound dreadful till I remembered the countless times I saw families sat hoping whilst, as a doctor I already knew that the outcome was certain. Was that how we were? As I watched more of the lizard creatures came in and out I couldn't help but wonder whether they knew that there was no more hope for Isabella, but were letting us live with an illusion that there was, like I had often done for families countless times.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

An alarm went off inside the hospital. We looked between our group, almost thankful for some distraction from the sorrow.

"I'll see what is happening." Said Aro and he got up to ask someone.

"Darling you don't think its an alarm about Bella's condition do you." Esme's scared face looked up at me. I tightened my arms around her.

"No, no. It is too loud, personal patient alarms are generally much quieter and they wouldn't have it sounding through the whole hospital." I said trying to convince my wife and daughters, as well as myself. My attention turned to the door though when Aro opened it. The workers were rushing this way and that and patient beds on gurneys were being pushed along corridors. The worker who had met us at the entrance was heading towards us. Aro called out to him asking what the noise was for. He came to us and spoke to us all.

"There has been a malfunction with some operating machinery and it has caused a fire. We are having to evacuate everyone. Luckily you are vampires and so we can just move you out to the front but our more startling patients have to be taken to a-joining buildings to keep them from human eyes. Please follow me, I'll show you the way out."

A little startled at this sudden change we moved out the door.

"How large has the fire become?" I asked "Is there no way of stopping it?"

"We are trying to control the area but we can't use sprinklers because water can be dangerous for some of our patients. Don't worry though we can leave easily, just down here." He lead us back to the entrance. We crossed to the opposite street and looked back at the hospital. Smoke was sneaking out of the windows. And people in the street were stood pointing in horror. There was a faint siren showing that the fire engines were on their way. I pulled Esme and my daughters to me, feeling the loss of my three sons and my lost daughter. The guard stood around us at a loss of what they should do. Aro spoke up from my right.

"I hope this doesn't injure the angel more. Surely such a sudden move isn't going to be good for her."

"I hope not." I replied, "Have you heard from the guard you sent to Settle yet?"

"They arrived about an hour ago. Hopefully it will not take them long to track the army dawn and destroy them. Isabella just has to clutch on to life for a couple more hours. Don't worry Carlisle, anytime now the mission she was given will be completed, Isabella will be the first angel to actually come back from this dreadful state." I nodded to him and smiled, perhaps there was some hope.

EPOV

I sat against the bars still reeling from everything. Not long ago I'd believed that Bella was dead and I had wanted nothing more than to die and follow her on, but then she stumbled into my arms. My Bella. My beauty. She was alive and with me, but then my eyes had taken in just how close to death she looked. My mind was frantic over thoughts of her being so badly ill. I had barely registered Alec and Felix asking us to return with them. Their reaction to Bella was completely unexpected but I was so concerned with her that I didn't listen in to their thoughts.

Everything felt so much worse when they separated me from Bella. She was in pain and I needed to comfort her. The guard had dragged me off to what was basically a vampire's version of a police cell. Instead of stone walls there were metal bars that ran from the ceiling to the floor cris-crossing at the top and bottom making a cage locking me in. The metal was unique, only the Volturi knew the formula to create it, and it was probably the only thing that was stronger than a vampire.

I started to panic about what they were doing to Bella; hopefully Alice was still with her. I tried searching for Alice's thoughts, hoping for any link with Bella, but I couldn't find anything, no ones thoughts came to me. I had never felt so alone before.

Many hours later.

I kept going over pictures of happy times with Bella trying to full my mind with images of her smiling glowing face instead of the hollow gaunt picture I had of my last sight of her. I let out a small sob was this the hell I faced as punishment? Would I be strong enough to survive this for eternity?

My phone beeped in my pocket saying that I had a text message. I snatched it out hoping it was Alice with some news of what was happening with Bella. It wasn't Alice though. The number was withheld.

_Isabella is in danger._

_Ospedale mitico_

_Legature modo_

_San Cipriano_

_Volterra_

_G_

Panic, anger, desperation rose up in me, images of what could have happened flashed through my mind till only one thought was there. 'Get to Bella' I slammed myself at the bars clawing at them. I had to get to Bella, I had to. I pulled at the unyielding metal desperate to reach her. For a second nothing happened but I felt a surge of strength from deep within me and I peeled back the bars, bending them in ways I never thought would be possible even with my strength. I quickly hoisted myself up through the gap I had created and tumbled to the floor. Scrambling up I began to run, I had to get to Bella, I just had to.

Even from my brief visit I remembered the layout of the castle. I ran down the corridors not being at all quiet in, what was essentially, my escape from prison, but the corridors were practically deserted. I pushed my way out of the doors on to the street. Thank goodness that the sun was sinking, I had to travel fast and staying in the shadows would be easier now. I did not truly know that city but somehow I knew the way to Bella. Something was calling out to me urging me on and on. Every step I took took me closure and closure to Bella, the only place I could be right now. I had to get there. I had to get to Bella.

CPOV

A few minutes later the worker who had lead us out appeared behind us very breathless. He had covered a lot of his skin and blended in quite easily. We pressed him for information wanting to know anything about the new situation.

"The fire started because of a machinery malfunction in the Eastern wards. It spread quite fast. We managed to hold the fire back and contain it to the back end of the hospital. The patients from the top floors and the Northern and Western sides of the ground floor were successfully evacuated, but there are still patients and a few staff members trapped inside. They were almost behind the fire and had no way to an exit. We've estimated that about 54 people are still inside."

He faltered in his speech here and I felt myself grow cold as I took in his words. We had gone a long way into the hospital with Bella.

"Where was Bella placed? Her room where was it?" I whispered as everyone waited silently. None of us would really have needed his tragic answer all we had to do was take in Alice's tear stained face as she cried over the fate she could see for her sister. I clutched Esme to me as she cried for the loss of her daughter. All of us were silent as we watched the flames pushed slowly higher so we could see them licking over the roof from the back of the building.

"I'm sorry." The worker whispered "We have had to stop all attempts at a rescue its just become to dangerous. I'm sorry." And he respectively moved away leaving us to cry… and cry. There was nothing else we could do. I had no words to comfort Esme with nothing to ease the pain at all. Rose broke the silence through whispering Edward's name. My thoughts turned to my son locked up far away, alone and not knowing about Bella's death at all. "It's going to kill him." I whispered in reply to Rose.

"Edward." Spoke Esme in a tone of shock, like she had only just remembered him.

"I know." I said and kissed the top of her head softly.

"No Edward is there." She pointed towards the entrance of the street to where the fire men were stationed to late to save the hospital but doing their best to protect the surrounding buildings. Edward was pushing his way through them, dodging their obstructing arms. Shock fell over me at seeing Edward. He looked so different to the last time I had seen him. He had been lost looking, desolate even dead after losing Bella. Now though he looked stronger, alive. Determined. I felt horrified when I realised where his thoughts lay and yelled for him to stop. Some of the guard ran forward trying to intercept him, but they were too far away and Edward was too close to the hospital. Our screams for him did nothing to deter him pushing his way through the front door of the hospital.

EPOV

I could feel the heat of the fire around me, eating up the building but it didn't feel like danger to me; it felt like if I moved out the building it would be more dangerous than if I stayed. Something in me told me she was here, I could sense her presence even through the anger of the flames. With no idea of the ways to turn I followed the pull that came from inside me. The words still rang in my mind, 'Get to Bella'. It had become a chant in the back of my mind, propelling me forwards pushing me on. As I delved further into the building the flames closed in on me. The twisting corridors were the worst maze I had been in. I was panicking more and more as my heart screamed for Bella but I was getting more and more blocked in by the flames. I narrowly avoided a falling shelf of some kind as it was eaten up by the flames. I twisted down a corridor and the call I felt inside me when I saw her laid out on a table as still as frozen ice. I slammed myself against the window, separating us still. Desperation reached its peak within me as my fingers clawed furiously at the last barrier between me and my love. Gaining some control I searched for something anything to break the glass with. The fire was so much worse here, without my vampire sight I would have been completely blinded. I seized a metal carrying trolley sweeping off the top contents that were burning. The hot metal hissed as my frozen skin touched it. I lifted the trolley onto my shoulder and rammed it into the window on the 2nd hit it started to break. Once the cracks came I abandoned the trolley and slammed my shoulder at the centre of the cracks I had to get to her I had to. It felt like it took an eternity to break the window, but soon I was by my beloved's side.

Collapsing by her side I brushed a strand of her hair away from her eyes. She was so cold even with the raging fire closing in around us. Her skin appeared to have grown worse, and was stretched over her bones cracked red and larger patches of burnt areas slowly turning black. But it was the claws that hurt me. Angry black, infected claws were expanding out from her back. What had these people done to her? I wanted the, away from her, she was to pure and innocent to be infected by such cruel looking things. I promised myself that I would see that they were gone as soon as she was safe once more. Her faint heart beat stirred me on, I tucked my arm under her legs and one round her shoulders supporting her as gently as I could. She felt like nothing but air in my arms. I eased her out of the window careful not to cut her on the glass. I turned back to the way I had come only to see flames licking at the door way. I braced Bella against my chest and pushed on down the passage. The fire was eating up everything in sight. I could no longer distinguish the way back, my previous sense of direction had vanished, I had reached Bella, she had been like a magnet pulling me in, but now I had no idea where to go. We were trapped at the heart of the fire, as the fire forced the buildings structure to collapse around us. I looked down at Bella lying so still in my arms. At least I was with her in the end.

CPOV

No one knew what to do the flames were crawling higher and soon the front windows showed them as well. The building was far too dangerous to be inside. We stood waiting and praying for Edward to return. None of us wanting to give up hope as time ran on. Flames ate up more and more of the hospital. I pulled Esme and my girls into my arms and turned my head away as the roof of the hospital bowed in on its self and flames lashed out of the front door.

EPOV

I knew that the heat was becoming to strong for Isabella. We were moments away from being merged with the ash that lay at our feet, when a wall fell in to our left almost taking us down. Through the flames I saw a sign on a door, a flash of hope sparked within me.

'Basement'

Jumping forward as fast as I could manage whilst dogging flames. I pushed open the door and almost fell down the stairs in an attempt to escape the flames. The basement was full of stacks of boxes and new towels in plastic wrapping. Keeping Bella as still as possible in my arms, I weaved through the storage and drew us up against the back wall. I could hear the fire crackling away above us heat leaked down too us as well as wisps of smoke. At least it was marginally better below though. With nothing left to do, nowhere else to run to I sunk down my back resting against the well and Bella laid in my lap. Even as ill as she was she was so beautiful. The cracking of wood from above us. The building was coming down. The ceiling above cracked as walls fell on it I twisted my body over Bella's as rubble fell down on us. A vast part of the floor above toppled forward until it collided with the floor. I waited for the crush on my back, but it never came. I slowly sat back up, my body braced to protect Bella from any falling rubble. I took in the situation and realised what had happened. What had previously been the ceiling for us was on a hinge and balanced by the floor, creating a triangle between the wall and floor. The fire ranged above us but we were cut off from it trapped in the section between the wall and the floor that had fallen down.

CPOV

The fire roared higher and higher and there was no sign of Edward. We were all desperate for answers. After minutes of waiting we looked to Alice, waiting for her to tell us, what was going to happen...

Her eyes refocused on the fire as she came out of her vision and she whispered, "They're dead. They're both dead."


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV

As we watched the hospital, the hospital that had once been our hope collapse in upon its self my phone rang. I debated whether or not to answer but I saw it was Jasper.

"Dad!" He shouted down the phone at me, his elated voice sounding so wrong by the blazing fire. "It's done dad, we've just killed the army off, they were right there was one being created in Settle and it was getting out of control. Bella is going to be ok though, there gone now. We did it." He waited so eager for my happy reply. But he needed to know.

"I'm sorry son, it's too late. Both Bella and Edward are dead. There was a fire and... no one could get them out. Just come and meet us here, Alice needs you right now."

I hung up the phone and placed my arm back around Esme.

EPOV

I stroked her hair as she lay in my arms; it still felt soft to me even though it had got into a little tangled. I tuned into my favourite sound, her heartbeat. I let it fill my senses. It saddened me at how weak it sounded; I wanted to cry at her fragile state, I couldn't get us out with the fire above us. I could feel her heart beat slowing down as I held her as close as I could each extra moments between heart beats was a painful reminder of our time lost apart. At least when there were no more beats filling my world a fire was close at hand to take me from this life to whatever lay in waiting for me in the next. I curled my arm around the back of her head supporting her the best way I could before drawing her up and whispering close to her ear, "I love you." Before taking one last kiss from her still lips. I had never been worthy of her kisses but I took them then and still took them now. I had spoken such blasformas words to her before and I longed for the chance to undo them now, but my time was gone. I drew back from her lips and rested my forehead on hers thinking of our happier times together. I felt a light fluttering breeze on my cheek and broke away from the memory of us dancing at prom. Her eyelids were flickering never fully opening but moving. "Bella." I whispered hope fluttered in me like her eyelids. "Come back to me sweetheart please, I cannot stand the thought of you dying." Then I spoke from my heart telling her my deepest fear, "I cannot survive without you." I didn't move as her eyelids finally opened and the brown orbs that ruled my life were finally revealed to me. Confusion spread across her features as she mouthed my name not able to actually make the sound.

"Bella." I breathed stroking her broken skin that stretched over her cheeks. "Please come back to me, I lied I love you more than anything. I just thought you would be safer without me. I'm sorry, so sorry."I leaned down again and kissed her forehead. She whispered my name through dry lips and moved her blacked hand up to my face I leaned into her delicate touch.

"You love me?" she asked, her voice coming clearer.

"Yes, yes. I love you sweetheart. Please forgive me, leaving was the worst thing I ever did."

She smiled at my words even though she looked exhausted. "You love me now that's all the I care about." Overcome at hearing the words I longed for I pressed my lips to hers. I could almost feel her love seeping through my body re-energising me after living a dead black life. I pulled back to let her breath but refused to brake contact with her. I leaned my forehead against hers. Her eyes had grown brighter and the skin around them began to heal. I looked closure at her hands and arms, my vampire sight picking out subtle details that had changed.

"You're healing Bella." I whispered amazed. She nodded gently. "We will have you back to your perfect self soon, Carlisle will be able to remove the things from your back and he will have some medication for you that can repair your skin. Then we can all go back to Forks and you'll be happy again, and if you want I can stay and protect you from anything bad. You'll be safe my love, I'll make sure you are safe." She smiled at my words and stroked my hair, running it through her fingers.

"You don't like them?" She asked, and seeing my confused expression gestured to the claw like things that rested on my legs.

"I don't know how they were attached to you darling but we will get rid of them and I will never let the creatures in this place near you again. They will never hurt you again."

"They can go." She said and wrapped her arm round the back of my neck and the other rested on my shoulder. She pulled herself upwards and, and I realised her wish, I supported her. She sat in my lap resting her head against the crook in my neck, her breathing rapid from the effort of the movement. I rocked her gently stroking my hand over her hair. The claws now up right began to quiver. Bella whimpered slightly and I looked down to see her beautiful face scrunched up in pain. I cried out at the sight, knowing that the black claws were causing her the pain but not knowing what to do to stop them. They slowly began to curl inwards towards Bella's back. I watched with shocked eyes as they slid out of sight. Bella breathed in deeply and let go of the lip she had been biting. She looked up at me with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise they would upset you so much, but they are gone now and I'll never take them out again." Her eyes welled up with tears, I cradled her face against me gently.

"Don't cry sweetheart, I only thought that the Volturi and the creatures here had attached them to you and that they were what was making you so ill." I paused as I said it rethinking, before saying slowly, "You were ill before then?" Bella nodded.

"I've been ill for a while, before I came to Italy but they didn't attach them to me, I've always had them. I just hid them." Treading carefully not wanting to upset her further, I asked what they were.

"They're my wings." She said softy her eyes watching me carefully, "I'm an angel." The words she spoke seemed to float round my head as I traced her features with my finger tips. An angel. It made sense and didn't at the same time. An angel was far too pure and good to have any dealings with a vampire, but she hadn't run away from me at all when I had told her what I was. Was that because she already knew about the supernatural? Seeing my confused expression she elaborated.

"I was sent to Forks to do a... job, only I didn't... do it very well... and things went wrong... lots of people got hurt. If an angel fails... like I did... then it can destroy us... painfully."

"Why did you not tell us? We could have helped you. My family would do anything to help you."

"They did help me." She said giving me a weak little smile.

"Were we the reason you failed, did we distract you?"

"It's more complicated than that." She whispered her eyes sad. I decided not to press it I didn't like her being sad.

"I'm sorry for leaving you." I whispered holding her close against me. "It really was the worst mistake I ever made. I know this might sound stupid but are you staying on earth or do you need to go back to heaven?"

"It's not stupid. I'm an earth angel, which means I don't do work in heaven just on earth, unless my job demands that I move up to heaven. Which hopefully will not be soon."

"I can't believe that I never worked out what you were. You'd make such a perfect angel; you're self sacrificing, kind, thoughtful and honest. And beautiful.

"I know that we are trapped down here, but the fire has sounded like its quietened down. Alice will see that we are alive and we'll be dug out but when we are freed will you stay with me, again. Sort of a fresh start, I know that you'll have work to complete but we could work around that, I would even wait if you had to go away for weeks at a time. I know I am nowhere near worthy of you, but leaving you again it will kill me." I gazed into her beautiful brown eyes waiting for her to decide my fate. I know I didn't deserve her in my life, but I was desperate, close to begging. She closed the small gap between us and kissed me. How had I survived without her soft touch. Even a small chaste kiss from her brought my alive. Once we finally pulled away she looked almost healthier again. She still had a pale look, but her skin had healed and she no longer appeared to be on the verge of death.

"I really want us to try again." She whispered as we rested our foreheads together. "And don't worry about weeks of separation, my work is close to your home, so we can stay together."

"Thank you." I breathed so relieved at her answer. "I promise you won't regret it. We'll be happy again, together. Together and happy." I kissed her again and desperately wanted to deepen the kiss but I had pushed my luck enough already and so I just let Bella lead. I held Bella close for a long time whilst the fire burnt its self out above us, leaving us safe in our own private shelter. Even though it was dark and the smoke was still heavy in the air I was on top of the world. My girl was in my arms and we were together that was all that mattered at me. Bella explained to me all about earth angels and angels from heaven. Her stories were fascinating you could see the adoration for her kind shining in her eyes. Her voice took on a mystical tone, and moment by moment I fell deeper and deeper in love with her.

"How long do angles live for?" I asked tentatively. Bella smiled.

"It depends, some angels complete their jobs and are no longer needed at all so they die peacefully. Others may be needed to live for longer than humans live for. Others may need to remain on earth for an eternity."

"And which do you fall into?" I asked scared I was going to lose her again as soon as her job was over.

"Oh believe me. For my job it will be a constant problem so you are stuck with me for an eternity." She joked and I laughed along with her peppering her face with kisses.

**Awww so sweet.**

**Thank you for the last few people who reviewed they really made me smile.**

**Any more reviews will help speed me along in writing. I hope to be more regular in my updates and reviews will help!**


	11. Chapter 11

CPOV

We were all gathered back at Volturi. The fire was still raging when Aro lead us away, no one wanted to stay and watch the fire burnt that took... I held Esme tight to me as she cried over losing both her children. I didn't know what I was meant to do with my family now. Would there be any bodies left for us to bury?

"Aro the guard has returned from Settle." Spoke Renata after entering quietly.

"Can you bring them in? Alice and Rosalie need their mates." Murmured Aro.

Once Jasper and Emmet arrived at the sitting room we were sat they went straight to my daughters wrapping their arms tight around them and supporting them, emotionally and physically.

"Carlisle." Said Emmet rocking his mate, "What happened?"

"We're still shocked by it ourselves. Once you left to try and save Bella we moved her to a hospital. It was used to mythical creatures and they seemed to have some idea of how to help her, or at least slow down the process that was killing her. But a fire started in the hospital and it spread rapidly. Bella was cut off from us and no one could reach her. As we were outside though, Edward arrived. He must have known where Bella was because he just went straight inside." I paused letting them take it in and for me to figure out what to say next. "He didn't make it out before the building collapsed and was engulfed in flames."

"Perhaps..." started Jasper "perhaps Bella or Edward were lucky, they could just be badly injured. We could go and..."

"No." Sobbed Alice "There dead Jasper I saw the flames when they set on fire. It was awful Jasper." She sobbed in to his arms and Jasper held her tighter stroking her hair and trying to sooth her.

"You should tell the rest what happened in Settle." Said Aro having already been informed though his talent. Emmet took this one:

"There was 10 of us that went, and with the private jet we got there really quickly. Once we arrived we split up and scoured the city. There was no doubt that there were vampires within the city, there scents were everywhere. We soon found bodies deposited randomly. No one was doing a proper clean up job. Anyway it wasn't long until we found the warehouse they were all staying in, the guard were really fast, with our numbers and the element of surprise we had the clear upper hand. There must have been between 20 and 30 numbers as well as two mature vampires who were raising them. They gave us quite a fight, some of the newborns had already received training, how Bella was meant to... I... We thought we had them all and we had lit the fires but then three jumped down from the beams that ran across the ceiling. They ripped Felix apart a fire was near so they burnt him. He was the only casualty on our side. We managed to overpower the remaining three but it was too late to save Felix from the flames."

"And what about those clothes?" prompted Ar.

"Yeah." Said Emmet continuing. "At the back of the warehouse there was a pile of clothes and a pillow. Bella's scent was all over them."

"Why were they there?" I enquired confused. Cauis stepped into explain. "New born armies are traditionally used to target covens of vampires and to guide the new born army to the right vampire coven the scent would be stolen and given to the army. We think that is what has been happening here."

"It looked like they had been stealing from her home for weeks on end." Finished Jasper.

Esme burst our crying again. "The poor girl, she must have been going through torture, knowing that they were so near and that we had abandoned her leaving her to death. She couldn't do anything but wait for them to come for her. Yet through all that she still... still cared enough to come and save Edward despite what we did to her, only for her to die trying and for her to die with Edward. He never stopped loving her and she never knew." There was nothing left to say after that.

Time kept moving on, but no one else said anything. We should probably have left Volturi, Aro and the guard would have jobs to be doing and us being here would just be an inconvenience to them, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. If we returned home we would be admitting that Edward and Bella have gone. Some how it felt like if we didn't leave there would still be some hope. Time must have passed on, I had no notion of how little or long. I let my embrace comfort Esme and my thoughts resided on times with Bella and Edward, focusing on the happiness there once was between the two of them.

"Darling?" Questioned Jasper. I turned to see that Alice had stood up.

"Em... look I know how much you're all hurting right now but I kind of lied." There was a pause where everyone just watched her confused. "You see Bella and Edward are actually alive."

...

Our stunned and still confused silence prompted her to explain. "I don't know why but I saw that if we saved Bella and Edward early on then for some reason they both end up dead. But if we left them under the rubble for a few hours somehow Bella gets better. I don't really understand why, I just hope that it has worked."

"So Edward and Bella are alive?" Esme asked quietly a gleam of hope resting in her eyes.

"I think so." Said Alice carefully. I couldn't help but be proud of my daughter, it must have been very hard for her to have sorted all this out. "I think that we are also safe to go and get them out now, the firemen haven't reached them yet and I think it will be better for us to find them than the officers."

"How could they have survived that fire?" Asked Aro

"I'm not really sure." Said Alice looking a little distressed. "My visions have been playing up and... I think it was just luck really." She didn't sound so sure though, but I left those thoughts and focused on going and finding my son and daughter.

APOV

Getting back to the hospital with everyone questing me was a nightmare. The Volturi castle was guarded by some vampire who was able to stop outsider's talents from working so planning out when to reveal that Bella and Edward was dreadfully hard and complex. First I had to get over the shock that they were alive, then I had to keep quite that they were alive, and then cope with the various visions of what would happen if I revealed the information to early, then I had to work out how long to wait, then once I was taken back inside the castle and I no longer had any visions showing me the path I had chosen. On top of that I had to play the part of a breathed sister. All I could hope was that my past decisions had been correct and that we would find them alive and well and not to soon. Not before they had talked to one another and gotten back on the right path. Seeing the future is not as easy as people think, one wrong move could send me down the wrong path resulting in catastrophe. Also quick decisions can give sudden different futures that I don't see until it's too late. Being in the castle was worse though. Whatever the talent was protecting the place lingered on after, so when we left for the hospital and everything happened with the fire and Edward getting caught inside, my talent was still being limited which scared me further as I couldn't be sure of the futures I was seeing.

It was a tense drive to the remains of the hospital, no one wanted to hope that Edward and Bella were still alive only to go through the tragedy again, but there was still that spark of hope in us all. It was late in the afternoon now and the shadows in the street were long. In this light the hospital looked darker than last time, the ash and light creating a dark despairing place. The fire fighters were staring to investigate how the fire started, they weren't going to appreciate us crawling all over the place. On top of that it could cause a lot of awkward questions. I took in the situation and thought fast working as best I could with the limited visions I had.

"Are they defiantly down there Alice?" Aro asked "We don't want to make this more complex than necessary. Us getting involved in the authorities work..."

"Their alive and they are down there, I'm sure." I said sounding more sure than I felt. I turned to Jasper. "Can you follow my lead and just turn their emotions in our favour?"

"Course sweetie."

It's amazing how when you're immortal you often need to talk your way out of tricky situations. You end up developing very good improvisation skills that come in very handy at times like this. My Jasper was used to it as much as I am and we work quite well together. Leaving the brothers and my family behind in the shadows me and Jasper made our way across the street using the evening shadows to protect us from the sun.

"Good evening sir." I said to a fire officer. "We need to see the officer in charge, immediately." I made sure to fill my voice with authority and with Jasper pushing his emotions around there was no way he would hold us up.

"Lewis." He called to another officer who stopped uncovering rubble to come over. I dived straight in not waiting for him to speak. "Good evening we are from America, the FBI to be exact. It is of international importance that we take control of this area." When I said the words FBI I lifted on ID card leaving it visible for him to take in the photo, placing my fingers carefully over the writing.

"I'm not sure that we're allowed."

"Trust me, if you don't hand this crime scene over to us then breaking rules will be the last of your problems as your boss will have fired you for not letting us investigate a crime that could hold the key to saving hundreds of lives." I said.

"She's right pal. It is of incredible importance that you allow us onto this site now and give us complete privacy." Jasper pushed the man's emotions playing with them to allow us to have the wreckage.

"Ok you can take a look around if you like, I'll tell my men to stay out the way."

"No, we'll need complete privacy, you and your men need to leave this site immediately." Said Jasper I almost shivered at the authority and command his voice held. There was a pause before the fireman nodded and turned away from us shouting to the rest of the firemen in Italian. I smiled at Jasper as the firemen packed away and drove off in their trucks.

As soon as they were out of sight the Volturi and my family rushed out and over to the rubble that was the hospital's remains.

"Where abouts are they, darling?" My Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure completely." I said trying to think past the haze that was blocking my visions. "I think that they are close to the back, possibly left. We need to start digging there, but carefully, we don't want to hurt them... any more than they already are." The last part was mostly said to myself, but everyone heard. We all wanted to rush straight in and haul all the bricks away, but this had to be done systematically. We created two lines coming away from the back left. Working carefully but quickly we removed brick by charred brick.

**Will they be in time though that is the question?**

**How dare some of you lose faith in our lovely all seeing Alice Cullen!**

**Hopefully this chapter will explain to you how Alice and Edward's talents have been restricted whilst they were inside the castle.**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

We had been trapped under the rubble for a while now, I was sure Alice and the others would be coming to help us soon but I was getting a little worried for Bella. Although she seemed to have recovered drastically from the illness she earlier had I think that she would soon need to eat. She wanted to know about what I had been doing since we parted. She wanted to know about me and the rest of my family, I told her what I could but that was so little, I had hardly paid attention as life had no more meaning. We spent most of the time just watching one another unable to believe our luck at being back with one another. Though buried under bricks in dim light I felt such peace and comfort that I hadn't felt since I abandoned Bella. Something I vowed never to do again. I would do whatever it took to make her happy again, and now that I knew she was an angel she would never have to do her work in secret. We could do it together. Yes, I could help her in her work, that way we could spend even more time together, if Bella didn't mind. I opened my mouth to ask her what she thought when I heard movement above us.

"Bella sweetie, I think someone's up there." I whispered to her.

"Do you think its Alice?" she asked, I tried to listen to thoughts above us but I couldn't pick anything up.

"I'm not sure I can't hear any thoughts up there." Bella looked up at me a little scared, I ran my hand through her hair to comfort her, "It's ok, we're getting out of here, and I won't let anyone hurt you." I said. We listened to the movement above and it became clear that things were being cleared. I heard a faint cry of my name and Bella's. I called back letting them know we were down here I then recognised Esme's voice as she carried on speaking.

"Edward are you ok? Is Bella with you?"

"Yes, she's right here, I'm fine, Bella's a little shaken but most of her injuries have healed." We kept talking to one another as they kept working through the rubble above. I smiled down at Bella who beamed up at me still curled up in my arms.

"We'll be out of here soon angel." I said and kissed her forehead.

"Edward how close are we to you?" Aro shouted down to me.

"We're a little further left to you now. But the trouble is the first floor is balance against the floor and we're stuck under it." I explained.

They moved over till they were directly above us and kept on clearing.

"Ok, we think that we've reached the floor you spoke of Edward there is no way round it so we're going to try and tunnel through it." Spoke Esme, to us before telling someone else to 'be careful'.

I moved my body back over Bella's getting ready to protect her from any falling rubble that was going to be created when they were digging through.

Luckily they didn't have to go and fetch tools. The Volturi guards seemed to be able to scrap away layers and layers of the ground floor that had fallen in. They burrowed deeper and deeper down to us. A small hole was quickly made and soon the last of daylight was shining down on us. The guards backed off from the hole and Emmet leaned down.

"Pass Bella to me Edward. Let's get her out first." He said. Together me and Bella moved across to a better angle under the hole. Wrapping my arms under Bella I began to lift her out of my lap, but Bella grabbed on to my shirt and shook her head desperately her eyes pleading with me.

"No, let me stay with you don't send me away." She mumbled hurriedly. She looked so scared it broke my heart. I clutched her to me.

"Oh baby, it's only till we get out. Emmet will lift you up out of the hole and I'll follow straight behind. We'll only be apart for a few seconds." I crooned.

Her eyes searched mine frantically. "You promise me?"

"I promise." And kissed her gently. Once more I raised her up to Emmet's arms. I made sure that he had firm hold of her before releasing her, something that went against my nature. Emmet lifted her easily and safely out of the hole, and moved out of the way letting Jasper come forward and give me a hand at getting out of the hole, following Bella and the sound of Esme and the girls squeals.

"Oh Edward." Cried Alice and flew at me to hug me. Pushing her back I stumbled to Bella pulling her back into my arms. The girls crowed round us hugging and sobbing at the relief of us being safe and the men clapped me on the back and hugged Bella. No matter how many different ways we were pulled, no matter how many different arms wrapped round us me and Bella stayed together with our arms around one another's waist, keeping us connected.

"Edward don't you do anything like that again. Did you not ever think what would have happened to your poor mother?" sobbed Esme her arms wrapped round my neck. At some point Alice started slapping me through her cries before pulling me into a hug. I lost sight of Bella amidst people hugging me, so I held tight to her waist assuring her I was still by her side.

"oh Bella you look so much better, how are you feeling sweetheart?" said Esme with her arms around Bella.

"I'm getting better every moment," she said smiling "I'm just tired and a little hungry."

"Where did your wings go?" Esme asked delicately. Bella smiled and said simply that she had put them away. I wondered briefly whether they had healed over now as well, and if so what would they really look like. I imagined Bella with white fluffy angel wings and although it was a sweet image it didn't really work. Maybe the stories about angels were as wrong as they were about vampires. I would have to ask her about her wings later, perhaps she would show them to me again.

"You're looking so much better Bella, thank goodness the boys got there in time. You know that we would have helped you earlier if you had told us." Alice scolded with a big smile on her face.

Bella looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. But before Alice could answer (who now also looked confused) Aro stepped forward.

"It's good to see that you are well once more little angel, but we are wondering what was your occupation on earth?"

"What do you mean?" Cut off Carlisle, "I thought you said it was the new borns in Settle?"

"Well that was just an assumption, I was curious as to whether we got it right." Replied Aro and turned back to Bella.

"What do you mean the new borns in Settle?" asked Bella looking more and more bewildered.

"There was a new born army created in Settle," explained Demetri, "The ones you were assigned to kill. Don't worry though we saw too them"

"Kill!" said Bella looking at Demetri horrified. "I wasn't assigned to kill anyone... I couldn't..." she stuttered.

"So that wasn't your mission?" A confused Carlisle asked an even more confused Bella who shook her head. "So what was your mission?"

Bella blushed and ducked her head, we watched her but she said nothing. But I knew that this couldn't continue like this. If we were to stand a chance together again we needed to know one another. If she got ill again I needed to know what I could do to help her.

"Please sweetheart." I whispered pulling her against me, "We need to know, we need to know so that we can look out for you." She looked up at me and locked eyes with me for a moment.

"I was never sent to kill anyone." She whispered though she was speaking to us all, "You were right to think that an angel may have been sent to stop the evil a new born army would bring. But I wasn't sent for that... I was sent for you." She said looking back up at me.

"Me?" I whispered a little shocked at this announcement.

"For nearly a hundred years you've had no one, your family love you and you love them. But it's not enough, not for anyone. God watches and sees, he saw how you turned your life around and went back to Carlisle. He saw how much you repented for the killings. He saw how good and honest your heart was. For years you've put everyone else before yourself. You are truly selfless, and a virtue like that needs to be rewarded. When no human or vampire could be found, I was created. For you. My... stone... has no killing engraved into it, only love. Love for you. If I can't love you, if you're not happy then I'm not a good mate to you. That was my failure. To let you become unhappy, your pain is literally my pain. My mission is to be your perfect mate, to love you and be your reward for so many years of loneliness and suffering."

No one made to say anything after her words. Everyone had their own thoughts spinning round their heads, but none were getting through to me I was just gazing in aw at this beauty. She was mine, an angel giving to me as a gift. A perfect gift that was more than I deserved, yet one that I had been given. She seemed too precious to be mine but I wanted her to be my love. Was it wrong to wish for this angel to love me? Was it wrong of me to want to keep her for myself?

"You're here for... me" I whispered, and she nodded shyly. I couldn't help but pull her tighter to me and press my face into her hair. "Why was I ever so stupid as to leave you? I love you so much, and me leaving only hurt you. It didn't protect you." I cried and Bella shook her head.

"No we're meant to be together." She whispered so softly. I kissed her gently promising her in that kiss that I would never refuse a gift like her again.

"You're job is to love Edward." Spoke Esme from the ones stood around us. Bella smiled at her and Esme smiled back. "I've never heard anything so wonderful before." Esme's voice was chocking up, and she hugged Bella again even though she was still in my arms. "Thank you, he's needed someone for a long time." She said glaring at me humorously. And my siblings laughed and added their thoughts on me having been with no one for nearly a century. Emmet of course being more lurid than the rest.

"Can anything be more perfect?" Carlisle asked, "A new born army has both been discovered and destroyed. All my children are alive and well, and you two are once more together like you have always meant to be." I couldn't help but smile wildly at that, it was true what could be more perfect?

"Arr little angel," spoke Aro quite gently, "We are glad that you are well once more, we do not like to see something so good and pure leave this world. So please understand this is no mark against you. Guard" Aro gestured to his men, they moved forward and before I could stop it they had pulled Bella out of my arms and restrained me. I struggled and lashed out whilst my family cried out for them to stop. Emmet and Jasper were also being restrained from coming to me and helping me.

"Aro please, what are you doing? Let my son go!" shouted Carlisle.

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" bellowed Aro, he looked at every member of my family watching Bella for longer before finally returning to Carlisle. "The law is the law, no matter what the circumstances, no matter who it is. Edward broke the law and so he needs to be punished."

"But Aro," cried out Carlisle, "You know as well as I do that the sentence for exposure to the humans is... death."

**Dun dun dunnnn!**

Bet no one saw that one coming!

**Comments on the evil Volturi are completely welcome.**

**Review review review.**


	13. Chapter 15

**AN: I know you all must hate me for interrupting this story but this is IMPORTANT! Due to some reviews I have received (don't worry I'm not angry I like getting reviews I just want to guide the people who reviewed) I feel that it is necessary for some of you to ****RE-READ**** chapter 3. I know that it was a long time ago that some of you read it but it does show clearly in that chapter that Edward is NOT innocent. He was seen by many humans, the Volturi are referring to them not to Bella. **

**Very clever for those who picked up the fact that Bella wasn't technically human so Edward presumably couldn't be charged with revealing himself to a human. If he hadn't gone into the sun that would have been the case but tough look folks you need a little more practise before you get to become barristers. Read your brief before you present your case of defence.**

**I hope that no one feels insulted by me pointing this fact out. I didn't mean it to sound criticising. I just want you to enjoy this simple story and for the next few chapters you need to understand that Edward was seen in the sunlight by other humans.**

**Mystery Girl**

**x**

CPOV

I looked at Aro praying for him to change his mind. Executing Edward also sentenced Bella as well. Without Edward to love she couldn't survive we had all witnessed that. But I know the law, and I know how Aro is with the law. The Volturi brothers would never allow anyone to escape punishment once they have broken the law.

"Please Aro." I whispered uselessly, but he just turned away. Edward cried out for Bella and struggled against his captors. Bella sobbed out and tried to reach him but the guard held her back as well. Esme went to her and hugged her tight against her.

"It'll be ok," She sobbed trying to comfort her daughter but not believing her own words. The guard let Bella go but made sure to stand between Bella and Edward. Esme was now the one holding Bella but she knew better than to let her go. "It'll be ok honey, it'll be ok." Bella gave up struggling and just collapsed crying and crying in Esme's arms. At her tears Edward fought harder and harder desperately trying to throw off his captors. More guards caught his limbs and soon Edward was pinned to the ground unable to move at all towards Bella.

"Bring him back to the castle." Said Aro and before I could plead with him anymore for my son he turned away with his brothers and lead to procession to the castle. I told Emmet and Jasper not to fight anymore, the last thing we wanted was for them to get arrested as well. They reluctantly stopped struggling and the guard members holding them off let go of them, but still watched them warily. The extra guard members that weren't holding Edward tight gathered around Edward stopping any of us having a direct line to him. The guards gestured for us to walk ahead of them so we followed the brothers and the guard dragged Edward behind us, who continued to call out for Bella thrashing furiously against the guard members that held him.

"Where's Edward? Where is he? Why... why can't I see him?" wept Bella. Aro had asked for us to wait in the small living room we had been in last time. Bella was sat trembling next to Esme and me, she was terrified, she had been once more at Edward side and discovered that he loved her only to be ripped away from him. She was confused and scared of what was going to happen. We all were. Aro had said that Edward's trial would happen at day break, which gave us little more than an hour. I think it was doing Esme some good to concentrate on soothing Bella rather than thinking about what was going to happen to her son.

"Carlisle there must be something you can do or say to Aro?" said Rosalie in desperation, she maybe hard and stubborn normally but she loved her family.

"There is nothing Rose, Edward broke the law. He showed himself in sunlight to a crowd of people. It's a direct violation of the law, inside Volturi city itself right on the brother's doorstep. Edward picked the perfect place for a suicide; the brothers will not let this go unpunished. Vampires have been executed for less than what Edward did." I explained with a heavy heart.

"But what if we explain what really happened? Edward didn't jump into the sunlight of his own accord, it was an accident." cried Alice. I turned to her confused.

"What do you mean Alice? Tell us what happened, right from the moment that you and Bella reached Edward." Said Jasper trying to calm his mate.

"When Bella and I reached Edward, she was ahead of me, Bella was in his arms. She was that weak she struggled to stand. Edward laid her on the stone seat that inside the courtyard. That was when the two guards approached us. They hadn't really seen Bella properly at first they were just talking, making funny remarks and stuff. They changed though when they saw Bella, they must have recognised what she was. They moved forwards quickly and Felix, I think it was, pushed Edward away from Bella so that they could see her better, but Edward lost his footing and fell back further than Felix intended to push him. He rolled into the sunlight, he didn't go voluntarily. If anything it's Felix's fault that Edward went into the sunlight. It was an accident." Cried Alice, "Edward got out of the sun as fast as he could. Of course this didn't stop people from seeing him, he got out of the light as soon as he could, I'll swear to it."

"So Edward did not enter the sunlight by his own accord." I pressed Alice "It's very important Alice, it may be the only way for us to secure his release."

She nodded, "He was defiantly pushed."

"Do you think that that will be enough Carlisle?" asked Esme her head resting on top of Bella's as she rocked her slowly.

"It maybe, Edward can't be punished if it was just an accident." I said thinking it out.

"How can we prove it though?" Asked Emmet, "They'll want evidence surly."

"What can be better evidence than my own memories?" said Alice excitedly. "One touch and Aro will know what I tell him is the truth."

"Will it work?" Jasper asked but Alice just looked sad at this.

"I don't know, like I said before Volturi is messing with my visions I can't see things clearly."

"It should work though. We'll be given a chance at the trial to speak, that'll be when we explain to them what really happened." I said and put by arm around Bella and Esme, both of whom were sobbing with relief at the thoughts of Edward being safe once more.

"The trial of Edward Mason Cullen, at six o'clock in the morning, on the 22nd of June 2009." Began Aro sat at the top of the court room with Cauis and Marcus at his sides. We were in the public area that was cut off from the rest of the court by guards stopping us from crossing the room to the prisoners. Whilst Edward was chained at the wall opposite to the three brothers and guards stood by his side. There was other vampires there as well, some of the guard and others that I didn't recognise. Everyone except the brothers stood. Though they had brought a chair for Bella, so that she could rest.

"Charges brought against him are of exposure to humans through being out in the sunlight, in front of a crowd inside the city of Volturi. A city that is protected from vampires and has been safe for over three century's, protection that has now been damaged in the minds of the people inside the city walls." Aro paused in his speech before beckoning one of the guard members forward. "Alec will read the description of the facts that are known to us so far. Once they are read out if anyone has anything to add it can be done then. Please remain silent and respectful whilst Alec clarifies the facts." I caught Alice's eyes at the point where he mentioned anyone else adding information, and nodding to her. That needed to be the time when she gave her evidence.

Alec came forward to the centre of the room he spoke clearly from the paper in front of him. My heart sank when they started with a description of how Edward came to Volturi seeking suicide. Aro had even included a quote from himself in the statement, testifying that he had seen in Edward's thoughts that he had planned to force the Volturi's hand if they hadn't given in to his request. The rest of the tale was told of Bella stopping Edward moving into the sun and how he a few moments after he still went into the sun. Bella to was included in the description. They gave a brief explanation of her being an angel, and her reason for being on earth. Some of the vampires around us were shaking their heads and murmuring to one another. We caught snippets of what they were saying.

"_So ungrateful..."  
"It's a waste..."  
"Good job he was caught..."_

They thought Edward didn't deserve an angel at his side. They thought he had deliberately gone into the sunlight whilst knowing he had the blessing of an angel in his life. We had to persuade them all as soon as we were given the chance to speak that Edward was innocent. Nowhere in the speech did Alec mention the fact that it was an accident, we had to change this.

Alec drew to a close the explanation finishing with that fact that Edward had broken out of imprisonment and gone into a burning building voluntarily. Which only made him sound more suicidal. Thankful though they did add in that he had kept Bella safe which did earn him some credit in the minds of the vampires present. They clearly all liked Bella; because she was an angel she was precious in their eyes. Normally Bella would have been uncomfortable with all the stares she was receiving but today she only cared about Edward. Her eyes had not left his since we had entered the court room. The sadness in their eyes could move anyone's heart.

"Now, that was a combination of the facts known from witnesses in the guard as well as me and my brothers. Is there anyone else who wishes to add anything to the account of events, or has evidence of contradiction to what has been stated?" Spoke Aro.

I looked over to Alice and she raised her hand. Everyone looked across at her. She shrank back into Jasper at first before he rubbed her arm and increased her confidence.

"Please come forward." Said Caius and he waved his hand at the open space that Alec had vacated. She stepped away from Jasper reluctantly and moved towards the centre of the room. I looked across at Edward who was glanced at Alice looking a little confused, before returning his gaze to Bella. Even during the trial that would decide if he lived or died, Bella was his main concern, and hers him.

"Please tell us all what you wish to add or contradict." Said Caius opening the room up for Alice to speak freely.

**COME ON ALICE!**

**Well as you can see people I'm not ignoring the fact that it was the Volturi who pushed Edward, and next chapter we shall see their reaction to the idea it is their fault...**

**The next chapter will go up only when I have gain 30 more reviews, so anyone who hasn't given me their thoughts on this story please do. You will not be getting another chapter until I have evidence that you want another chapter.**

**Evidence, gosh I sound like I'm in court now. **


	14. Chapter 16

CPOV

"There is just one thing that I don't agree with." Said Alice she paused gathering her courage aided by Jasper. "When Bella erm... Isabella reached Edward, he didn't want to go into the sun anymore, he didn't want to die. I could see that in his eyes."

"But he went into the sun just minutes later." said Aro.

"No... well he did go into the sun... but not out of choice. That's what I'm disputing sir. When the guards Felix and Demetri came over to Bella but Edward was stood in front of her, and they wanted to see her. So Felix sort of pushed Edward out of the way, he must have accidently pushed too hard because Edward fell and force of the push sent him skidding across the pavement into the light. I swear that it wasn't Edwards fault." She said desperately

"So you are saying it is Felix's fault?" spoke Marcus crossly.

"No!" Said Alice, panicking a little. "It was no one's fault just an accident."

"Can you provide us with evidence of Edward being pushed rather than voluntarily going into the sunlight?" Asked Aro.

"Yes, my thoughts or memories should show it." Smiled Alice but Aro only sighed.

"Come forward then." He said and Alice went to him and laid her hand in his. They were both still for awhile before Alice broke away and returned to her spot in the middle of the room.

"Yes Alice Cullen has shown me that in her memories Edward was pushed by Felix." He paused before talking again. "We need to confer with Demetri as he was another person at the event. Call forward Demetri." Someone left and fetched him. He was brought forward and Alice came back to stand with us, leaving the floor open to Demetri.

"Demetri we are in dispute over the facts of Edward Cullen's case. Could you talk us through what happened when you found Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan and Alice Cullen."

"Well at first we didn't realise that Isabella was an angel. Edward Cullen had her laid on a stone bench and was stood in front of her so we couldn't see her clearly. But when we caught sight of her we moved forward to see her more clearly. I was looking over her checking to see how badly injured she was, when I looked round at the humans gasps of shock; Edward Cullen was in the sunlight right in front of the humans."

Aro cut him off there, asking him how Edward had gotten into the light.

"I'm not sure." Said Demetri "I assumed from the fact that he was planning to reveal himself and used the fact that we were distracted with the angel to go into the sunlight like he had originally planned."

"Alice Cullen is saying that Felix pushed Edward Cullen into the sunlight. Do you recall seeing Felix push Edward Cullen at all?" Asked Marcus

"No sir." Admitted Demetri "However, I was not watching Felix all the time, I was focused on the angel. It may have been possible that Felix did push him out of the way. I didn't always have them both in my line of sight."

"Will you allow me to look through your memories to see whether there is anything you might have seen that did not register with you?" Aro asked. Demetri agreed and approached Aro offering his hand. They stood together for a few moments before Aro pulled away sighing.

"Demetri's memories do not contain the relevant information. He was so focused on the angel that he did not see how Edward Cullen got into the sun. As can be seen by the names, Alice is the family of Edward. Family will do anything to protect one another. Sometimes they can be convinced of their family's innocence despite their guilt, memories can be changed if someone is desperate enough to believe something. They can sometimes change their own memories and distort the facts to comfort themselves. Therefore we are no closure to knowing if this push is the truth."

"THE TRUTH! THE TRUTH IS THAT EDWARD WAS PUSHED, SIRS I..." Alice screamed but Caius cut her off.

"We have no other witnesses other than yourself!"

"Calm down brother." Aro said before speaking directly to my family. "We understand your need to protect your brother and son, but justice needs to be served. Alice Cullen is not reliable in these circumstances, Edward Cullen's own thoughts cannot be trusted, Isabella Swan was too ill to be able to take in her surroundings, Demetri did not see Edward enter the sunlight at all and Felix died fighting the newborns. There is more evidence to support the fact that Edward went into the sun voluntarily to commit a vampire's suicide, than your version of him being pushed. He has shown himself to be a rebel by breaking out of prison, even if you could prove your theory to be true Edward has still committed a crime and acted guilty. We saw for a second time that he tried to kill himself by entering a blazing fire, why would we believe that this wasn't a third attempt at suicide?" Aro paused for a moment to touch each of his brothers' hands. "We are in agreement. The accused Edward Cullen tried for exposing himself to the humans, and for breaking out of prison, is found guilty on both charges." The women of my family all cried out in protest their sobs nowhere near as loud as Bella's, Aro rose his voice to be heard over the crys, "His punishment will be decided and announced after I have spoken with my brothers." The three brothers quickly stood from their thrones and retired from the room into an adjacent room just off the chamber. Once they had gone Bella pushed away from Esme and rushed over to where Edward was chained up. Esme followed but the guards stopped them.

"One at a time." Barked the guards. Esme stepped back and let Bella go forward. The guards checked her for weapons or anything similar before letting her go to him. Edward was so tightly bound in chains to the wall he couldn't wrap his arms around his trembling mate. She instead held herself close to him. I feared for them both. Edward had been found guilty of exposure to humans which meant death. A death for Edward meant death for Bella as well.

Bella's tears glistened on both their cheeks as they kissed one another. I watched as my daughter gently stoked her mate's cheek. Her arms wrapped round him like she would never be parted from him whatever the Volturi did. They were murmuring to one another, trying to come to turns with what was going to happen. They were just two young people in love, fate had only brought them back together to rip them apart once more. Could anything be curlier? They had survived so much together.

"It'll be ok my darling." Edward murmured. "I love you sweetheart."

"It's not fair," Bella sobbed. "We love one another, why do we have to be separated in this horrid way?"

"It's my fault I should never have left you... I love you Bella."

"I love you more than anything in this world... but this is not your fault."

I moved to Esme's side and tried not to listen in on Bella and Edward's private moment. They continued to whisper, pushing their heads against one another rubbing their noses across the other's seeking any contact they could.

"Is there anything we can do?" Esme whispered.

"Nothing. I'm sorry sweetheart but Aro isn't going to change his mind." I said quietly. I wrapped my arms around her wanting to comfort her as best I could. I knew how much Esme wanted to go and see her son and... say goodbye. But we moved away leaving him with Bella, the least we could do is give him his last few moments with the love of his life.

I wanted to comfort my wife but as we went back across to our family we began to hear what the other vampires were saying.

"_He clearly seemed guilty to me."_

"_What sentence do you think he'll get then?"_

"_It'll be death for sure, I can't see how much more the three brothers could be insulted. Going into the sunlight in the city of Volturi, Aro was right it was another suicide attempt."_

"_He looked mean if you asked me." _

"_Leaving an angel like that."_

"_Did you see the poor angel crying?"_

"_Such a waste."_

"_The poor girl can't even see what he's like. Look at her wasting her tears over him."_

"_She'll be better off without him."_

"_Your right she won't be punished for his crimes, God will just let her return to heaven."_

"_Well that's not where he is going."_

Esme turned into me, her heart breaking hearing what they were saying about her own son.

"Everyone please take your places. The brothers have reached their decision." Called one of the guard. Bella and Edward cried out when two the two guards stood next to them pulled them apart. It broke my heart all over again as they flailed desperately trying to reach one another. Esme gathered Bella up pulling her away from the guard's harsh hands and tried to comfort her whilst restraining her from running back to Edward's side. I pulled them both over to the rest of the family and helped Esme push Bella down onto the chair that was there for her. Esme crouched down next to Bella, wiping away her tears.

The brothers came into the room and sat back on their chairs. A hush fell across the room as everyone waited to hear the brothers' verdicts.

**What wonderful fast reviews. Over thirty! Made sure by Weirdaweomechick. Loved them all by the way. x **

**Come on what do you think Edward's sentence is? Will he die like he had wanted a day or so earlier? The vampires think he will...**

**Well I'm sorry to say that there is only one more chapter after this so you lot are really going to have to work for it this time.**

**To get the next chapter I want ... 50 reviews!**

**Not to hard if you all take a leaf out of Weirdawesomechick's book. **

**Mystery Girl **

**x**


	15. Chapter 17

**Ok I have to hold my hands up here, I didn't really think about how some people may take the idea of me saying an amount of reviews for a chapter. I viewed it as a little laugh (for both readers and writers) but it has been pointed out how wrong it is which has made me a little sad over having done this. I hope that you enjoy this last chapter but unfortunately the ideas on numbering reviews has made me sad and now I view this chapter in a sad way. But I really hope you enjoy it and apologies to anyone I have offended. (Please also can no one now be sending me reviews of condolences on me feeling sad, reviews should be on the story and I don't like it when reviews become about talking to the authors about what is going on in their lives. It really bugs me.) **

CPOV

"As usual for any conviction we ask for the people who have any disagreements or queries concerning the sentence to approach a Volturi member not the offender or the offender's coven. Edward Cullen was tried today and found guilty of exposure to the humans and breaking out of imprisonment. After discussing the matter over between us we have reached a sentence that we feel is both appropriate and necessary. The sentence for these crimes, especially when combined together, is a life sentence of some kind. The most general is death."

I clutched Bella and Esme as they cried and cried, hearing that Edward's sentence was death. Despite all we had tried they were still going to kill my son.

"However," Shouted Aro over Bella, Esme, Alice and Rosalie's screams and cries. "Due to this unusual situation we are changing the life sentence from death to eternal servitude."

I stopped staring at Aro puzzled as to where he and his brothers were going with this. Yes I knew that the official term was a life sentence but the Volturi nearly always used a death sentence. I had never heard of any case with this severe a crime that ended in anything less than a death sentence and Aro was incredibly strict on keeping precedents in cases. He said that the vampires in the world needed to know what they faced if they committed an offence.

"Therefore Edward Cullen is charged with eternal servitude to the angel Isabella. He must care for her and protect her for eternity. No harm must come of her, she needs to be well protected from any danger and never be in need whilst she remains on this earth. We require reports each decade on her situation, emotions and physical wellbeing. Now release him so he can begin his assignment." Spoke Aro directing his last words to the guards at the back.

Edward was released by the guards and he ran straight to Bella. They held one another closely kissing one another gently and murmuring reassurances. Bella was crying and crying into Edward's ragged shirt as he kissed her hair running his hands up and down her arms just wanting to feel her close. They had come so near to losing one another and now they couldn't stand close enough together. Edward kept wiping away Bella's tears but looked like, if he could, he would have them streaming down his cheeks as well. I thought back to how Bella looked when we first came, dying on the bed. Her skin burnt and blackened, her breathing harsh and tiring and her wings encrust blacked spiders legs clawing out of her back. Now with Edward's arms around her and her skin looking ribrant and as full of beauty as she always was it was hard to believe that these two girls were the same. My mind flicked back over her back and I frowned in confusion at the sudden disappearance of her wings, could they have broken off in the fire? Or had she hidden them from us again? I put it to the back of my mind thinking that I would ask her about it some other time and just took in the scene before me, two lovers finally reunited after being so close to one another but held so far apart.

I smiled down at Esme and looked over to the rest of the family. All my sons were hugging their mates and wiping away the girls' tears. None of us could believe it. Yes Edward had been sentenced, to anyone else it would have been a punishment but not for Edward. Aro had basically told him off and sent him back home. Back to Bella. I couldn't understand how Edward had been this luckily.

"Sir! How can you allow him to live?" cried one of the vampire watchers. There were other shouts of protests from others. None of them were happy, they were confused like I was. Yet I was confused and incredibly happy.

"Silence!" shouted Aro. "Our decision stands. Edward Cullen has been sentenced to an eternity of servitude. He will be serving one of God's own angels, protecting her whilst she stays on the earth."

"Why him though?"  
" Why not another vampire?"  
"Surly death would be a greater punishment ?"

"Edward Cullen hurt this angel, he needs to be the one to repent his sins against her. Additionally we are unable to execute him without sentencing the angel Isabella to death. We swore to protect all angels and we will protect this one as well, which means keeping Edward Cullen alive. He needs to be put to use and therefore we'll assign him to protecting the angel Isabella and provide us with regular updates so that we can look after her. That should answer all the questions, if anyone else has more questions ask for a private hearing." Concluded Aro stopping all the protests that were around us. I smiled to myself at the way that the brothers had twisted the logic of the situation. They wanted to keep Edward alive to help Bella, but they needed to make the vampire society happy with the decision they made. They could not be seen to be making decisions that are swayed by personal opinion, and I believed that on the quite they had warmed towards our Bella. Mind you who couldn't like her? Yes they had done an excellent job at twisting everything, I thought back to how they had helped us all along. How could we have ever thought that they were going to actually kill Edward? They cared to much about Bella for that. The Volturi rarely used the laws of our world to their own advantage. They have always wanted stability in the law and here they were going against everything they believed in just to keep my two children together.

I smiled down at Esme and wrapped my arm around her shoulders leading her over to our children who were crowded around a relieved Bella and Edward.

"Edward don't you dare ever try something like this again." Scolded Esme hugging her son.

"Don't worry I never will." Said Edward, he pulled Bella closer to him tucking her under his arm.

"I still can't believe you're not going to be punished." Said Rose half smiling at Edward.

"I've not not been punished." Edward said smiling broadly. "I'm just not at all upset by the so called punishment I've been given."

Emmet laughed "Oh yeah Edward, you really don't mind being assigned as Bella's body guard, bet you'll have to get to know her real personal."

"Emmet!" Scolded Esme, but the smile on her face didn't leave. It was wonderful to be able to see Emmet teasing Edward once more.

"And how are you Bella" I asked, she was stood quietly at Edward's side just watching him in adoration.

"I'm fine now." She said "I'm happy wherever Edward is."

"And I'm happy wherever you are." He replied and kissed her forehead sweetly. It was wonderful to see them together once more. When we left everyone was sad. Bella brought out the best in us all.

The brothers had waited until the other vampires had filed out before coming over to us.

"We mean what we said Edward." Spoke Aro seriously. "Isabella needs to be cared for and you must protect her from anything. And we want regular updates both on where you are and how Isabella is, it is important that we protect all the Angels that we can."

"Of course sir, And thank you for giving me another chance to make a life with Isabella. If I had known that she was meant to be with me, and that I wasn't leading her away from a life that she deserved I would never have left. And now I'll never ever leave her, ever." He vowed both to Bella and the Volturi brothers. I smiled at my son feeling proud of him.

"Good." Said Cauis. "We'll have to arrange dates and times that you'll have to contact us but for now we are happy for you to return home together. So long as you leave contact details and the address with us."

"Thank you." I said to the brothers wondering whether we should stay in Italy for a few days or move straight back home.

"There is just one more thing Edward." Said Aro "How did you manage to escape from the cells, and when you did, how did you know where we had taken Bella? You don't know the city."

I was glad that Aro had brought that up, I had forgotten all about it. I looked at Edward who was frowning in thought.

"It was the strangest thing. I was sat in there trying to listen to the thoughts above me but there was nothing. It was the weirdest sensation to be so quiet, but then I got a text. I don't know who it was from, the number was withheld, but it said that Bella was in danger and gave me an address of where she was, the only indication of who it was from was it ending with the letter G. Then somehow I just had to get to Bella and nothing was going to get in my way." He smiled down at her tucking a lock of hair behind her ear lovingly before continuing. "I found the strength to actually pull the bars of the cell apart, it was like nothing was going to separate me from Bella. Nothing at all. I just followed my heart from there. I just knew the way to the hospital and once I got inside I just knew the way to go. I know that it sounds odd but I was just following my heart, and I found Bella. I didn't care if I died getting to her, I just had to be by her side." We all couldn't help but smile as Edward just gazed down deeply in love at Bella and she gazed up at him with equal adoration.

"So someone text you letting you know where Bella was." Said Aro thinking it over. "But who?" he questioned, looking puzzled.

"Oh Emmet." Snapped Edward rolling his eyes.

"What," Emmet whined "could be." We just looked at them both.

"For those of us who are not mind readers." Said Jasper prompting them to explain.

Edward sighed and said "Emmet thinks that because Bella is an angel and that I suddenly gained unexpected strength from somewhere and that the mysterious text was sighed with a G. He thinks that the text came from... God."

"Well why not?" said Emmet. "The number was withheld, it was from someone who cares about Bella, you were mysteriously given strength to escape, she's an angel and God's her boss, he has ultimate power and can do anything he dam well wants."

"Emmet!" scolded Esme, annoyed that her own son would swear even whilst talking about God.

"So you think someone who in the past sent burning bushes, floods, famines and plagues as signs and messages. Would send a text." Said Jasper trying not to laugh.

"Well he must get very busy." Said Emmet trying to make his idea convincing. "What do you think Bella?" He asked being a little desperate.

She just smiled though and said "I really could not say."

Emmet looked like he was going to say something else but I stopped him; not wanting this to escalate into an argument. "Let's just leave it." I said "Bella is safe, Edward is safe. Now we can all go home, together." We left our contact details at the desk and ordered two taxis to come and collect us. We planned to stay in Italy for awhile. Taking a little holiday. Though not in Volturi. We were finally all together again, a family once more.

We pulled away from the castle and I couldn't help but look at it fondly. Yes, Edward had come here to try and die, but instead of taking our son from us it had revived our family and brought Bella back to us along with the knowledge that she was going to stay with us for a very long time. It was quite a sentimental moment, but of course Emmet had to ruin it:

"I still say the text was from God."

**Well that's it for this story I wanted to complete this before my others because it is my favourite. But I will now be working on the other stories so please do go and have a look at them, if you liked the personality of Bella in this story I think that you'll really like Caught in Between. It also contains some cute scenes with Bella and Edward as well as (shouldn't really be telling you this) Bella in CIB gets ill like Bella did in this story.**

**I was thinking of doing a sequel to this story but I need some ideas of a plot line (by the way I love the idea of the crying tears of blood that was given during a review, I might have a play around with that). I have some funny scene in my head but I need something to bring them all together and I don't really want to do the normal stuff of them getting married and having a child which I'll do so long as there is a twist. So any ideas are really welcome.**

**And lastly thank you so much for reading this story. It really was you lot reviewing that spurred me on with my writing.**

**Thank you**

**Mystery Girl**

**x**


End file.
